


Jar of Hearts

by momorawrzzz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorawrzzz/pseuds/momorawrzzz
Summary: Based on the song "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri, I was not the one to come up with the prompt I simply wrote it. Regina Mills and Emma Swan have been seeing each other for sometime now, what happens when Emma forms feelings? When she discovers something that rips her apart? Takes place S1, extended timeline (basically drawn out so lots has happened in between episodes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a five part piece. 
> 
> A rollar coaster of feels. 
> 
> SQ is endgame. 
> 
> Plot twists are fun. 
> 
> This story involves "two-timing" or cheating as some would define even though you will understand why it is but it isn't once you read and the story progresses.

I DO NOT own OUAT of any characters !!!

This fic is based off of the prompt “Jar of Hearts” by Christina Perri, you did give me the idea, maybe a fluff fic next time but this is going to be feels, or I hope it will be ha. Read and review maybe a sequel one day. This is set season one basically an expanded timeline as in a lot of back and forth has already occurred between the two leading ladies before the chainsaw incident as well as after, Graham is still alive at this point and Emma doesn’t know about him and Regina yet. Memories of things that happened will occur. 

 

Her breathing evens out and she feels her body start to relax, she knows she can’t, she has to go. She never stays the night. They can spend an entire day together yet once the stars come out she knows what it means, where she is going, where she’s heading. Back to the spare room in Mary-Margaret’s flat. She sighs internally as she feels the featherlight kiss on her shoulder, the arm around her waist loosening it’s hold, as the brunette rolls over and turns out the lamp. 

She slips from underneath the covers and takes her time getting her clothes gathered and dressing, perhaps one night she’d roll back over and say stay, reach for her arm, just something. This has been going on for a little over a month’s time now and she wonders why she hasn’t spent one night, why she has never come by the flat, even if the place is free to the blonde for an entire day or night. 

She collapses onto her own bed as soon as she arrives back home. She’s tired, physically as well as emotionally. She wasn’t the type to fall easily, but here she was developing actual feelings for this woman, a woman who had given her hell ever since their son had brought her here to be “the Savior”. It didn’t make any kind of sense, but there was just something about her, she can’t place what exactly but it’s still there. She’s over protective of Henry, which she can understand to an extent. But then there had been the low blows of getting her arrested, egging her on to see what kind of reaction she’d receive, they pressed each others buttons until they were face to face enraged and staring to see who would back down first. A similar pissing contest had occurred before their first kiss. 

 

Regina had marched down the stairs and out of the mansion fists clenched by her side as she stalked towards the blonde, a look that could kill on her face. 

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she yells, enraged, how dare she do this, how dare she destroy her tree, this was her town, she ran it, and everyone had been fine with that until one yellow bug became a common site on the roads of StoryBrooke. 

“Picking apples,” Emma says, the brunette’s nostrils flare as the blonde smirks dropping the chainsaw. 

“Are you out of your mind?” the Mayor steps forward, and then they are right in each others personal space, chests rising and falling rapidly as they catch their breathes for two different reasons.

Suddenly there’s a hand at the base of her neck, slipping up into blonde curls, pulling her closer, their lips crash together. 

It’s not gentle, it’s the brunette laying down the rules, she’s the one in charge, it’s her town, he’s her son, she allows the blonde to stay, she gets what she wants. Emma recognizes it for what it is, but she can’t help as her mind goes blank for a moment when she feels the nip at the tip of her tongue, she can’t help the soft barely there moan that escapes pale lips, but the other woman hears it. She pulls back slightly, still holding golden strands in her hand, her eyes are hungry, she observes blown pupils, an evident sign of arousal. She can’t help the smirk that crosses her face at that bit of information, the effect she has on the irritating blonde.

Emerald eyes come into focus again as she shakes from the Mayor’s grasp and turns on her heel to get away. She shouldn’t have allowed that, she shouldn’t have given in to carnal desires, she didn’t like this woman, did she? As she makes her way down the sidewalk her fingertips brush over her lips lightly, still feeling the ghost of the other woman’s on her own. She shakes her head, she could not be attracted to his son’s adoptive Mother, she just couldn’t, could she?

 

She groans, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillows. She needs to figure out what to do, she wants to get Regina to not change the topic the next time she says something that could hint at a relationship, it would seem the Mayor prefers no strings attached, they already shared a son, that was enough complication she supposed. Emotions and feelings were another level of possible problems of their own, maybe it was better this way. 

But she couldn’t help but think of the times they’d shared alone, when she’d seen Regina, not Madame Mayor, but Regina Mills, they’d had a few times they’d laughed together, a few times Emma had made the other woman smile, even if she rolled her eyes while doing so. Was she crazy to think that there were some feelings on both sides? She wasn’t imagining things, they actually talked about more than just work sometimes, when they did talk, somedays they’d sit in silence, just having the other’s company because the kid was in school and neither had anything to do, anyone to see. They’d sit and do paperwork, they’d sit and read, sit and watch movies, sometimes a glass of cider would be offered, other times wine for the Mayor and a beer for the Deputy. 

A yawn, she needed to just lay down and call it a night, otherwise her brain would be sure she got that second wind and ended up awake until 2AM just thinking and overthinking. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting her body relax. 

In a matter of minutes the blonde is fast asleep, her body telling her mind that there will be time later to think, for now to simply rest. 

 

The next morning Emma awakens with a start, a pounding at the front door, she grumbles to herself and pushes herself up off of the bed yawning. Who the hell could be pounding at her door at this hour, she makes her way down the stairs feet dragging. She runs a hand through the tangled mess of blonde curls and takes one of the hair ties off of her wrist and throws it into a ponytail just before she reaches the door. 

She grabs the handle and opens the door to have a very energetic ten year old topple into her. 

“Jeez kid, what were you leaning on the door?” his arms wrap around her midsection as response and he’s hugging her and she doesn’t understand the randomness of the events, she’s not awake enough for this. “Everything alright?” she places a hand on his back pulling him close.

“I was listening for movement,” he smiles widely and she chuckles.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that kid?” she smiles, “so where does your Mom think you are right now anyways?” she places her hands on his shoulders and he looks up at her.

“Arcade,” he shrugs and pulls away dropping his backpack onto the floor in front of the couch and sitting, he opens it pulling out a notebook, “I’ve been keeping track of who everyone is and trying to figure out how you can save everyone, I think it means by you breaking the curse but I’m not sure how you can do that, True Love’s Kiss can break curses, but I don’t know who your True Love is, do you?” He says all this quite quickly and she’s surprised she follows it.

Emma laughs at that, “Well I don’t even have anyone I like, let alone love right now, unless bear claws can be someone’s True Love”

It’s his turn to break into a fit of laughter, “Emma it’s going to be another person, and everyone has a True Love they just have to find them, but once they do they always will, just like Snow White and Prince Charming.” She sighs.

“Alright kid how about we go grab some ice cream, head down to the docks?” she’s still drained, maybe the sugar boost will help her perk up, yeah she’d slept but she wished she could’ve slept past 9AM on a Saturday. Pulling a double with no nap was exhausting, she’d had so much paper work to do as well, and then Regina had been texting her and convinced her to come over for a nice dinner just the two of them. Henry had been at a sleepover, he’d probably just gotten home and asked to got to the Arcade, known as sneaking to see her. She wanted sleep, but time with Henry was worth the lack of it. 

She chose to drive them to the ice cream parlor, they each got a cone, rocky road. Henry held both as he sat in the passengers seat while they drove to the docks, the far end by the cannery. They went to sit on the dock itself and ate their ice creams, once they finished they talked about school and random topics, some of Henry’s theories on this fairy tale book, and even a bit about what Emma had done as a bail bonds person. It had been a little over an hour and a half, she needed to get him home, to the mansion, she very much doubted Regina would allow him more than an hour at the “Arcade”. 

If only she’d known how wrong she was, she parked the bug a block away and got a half hug goodbye before he got out of the car, “See ya later kiddo” she smiled. 

She keeps an eye on him to make sure he goes straight into the house, once he’s inside she suddenly sees someone, were they climbing out of the window? Regina’s window?

She slumps down in her seat and quietly and slowly opens the door, crouching down so she cannot be seen by whoever this is. The person comes in a half run towards her and she glances over her shoulder to see the sheriff’s car. Her chest tightens, she takes in his messy hair, his half tucked shirt, and she knows who and why. She begins to stand and as she is fully upright she leans back onto the hood of the bug, arms across her chest. 

He sees her now and slows his pace coming to a halt by the curb and passengers side of the bug, he gulps, “And what were you doing here Sheriff,” her voice comes out a bit louder and harsher than she intended, but it worked in the sense of it covered her true emotions currently, she should’ve known better, she did know better, yet here she was now. 

“The real question is what are you doing here Deputy?” he can throw her title at her as well.

“Oh please, like you don’t know that I dropped the kid off, that’s why you decided to pull a spider-man isn’t it?” he looks at her confused slightly by her reference. 

“We’re all adults here, just ask”

She sighs and glances left trying to keep the stray tear in her eye and not let it roll down her cheek, she couldn’t let him see her like this and she most certainly couldn’t let him know that they apparently shared a lover. The blonde remains quiet, continuing to avoid eye contact, Graham makes his way to the hood and leans next to her. 

“Yes, Regina and I are sleeping together,” he sighs sounding defeated but he had realized with her response that she wasn’t going to flat out ask and he found that odd, Emma Swan didn’t seem to fear anything, he’d seen her go head to head with the Mayor, so why would it matter to her. Suddenly it hit him, “You’re sleeping with her too.” It’s a statement not a question he already knows the answer, he understands the body language and all now. “I didn’t know you two had any kind of..” he trails off as he fails to find the word or phrase he deems most appropriate. 

 

“We’re not together with titles or anything,” she pushes off the hood and grabs onto her door handle not opening it just yet. 

“You have feelings though,” she opens the door to the bug and gets in, he nods to himself and runs his hand through messy locks. He watches the yellow car speed away in the direction of Mary-Margaret’s apartment. 

 

Emma throws her jacket to the floor in her room and kicks off her boots, jeans come off next and once she’s in just her underwear and her white tank top she crawls under the blankets on her bed curling into a ball. The first tear she’d held in for so long finally trickles down her cheek and once it’s down by her chin the rest fall in rapid succession. They’d never said they were anything, but at the same time they spent lengths together, sex occurred more than fifty percent of the time yes, but they did watch movies, have dinners, so weren’t they dating in some way? Had she really just been a sex toy for the Mayor, how long had she been fucking Graham. Was it like an affair, she just didn’t understand, the why, the how, the purpose, and here she was with feelings. 

The one thing she tried never to get, she didn’t stay anywhere long partially due to her attachment issues as well, though perhaps they weren’t really issues considering she kept others away so as to avoid getting hurt. She allowed Henry in, hell she’d let Mary-Margaret in, Ruby, and now Regina Mills. Oh was fate a son of a bitch.

The woman she shouldn’t like, she should hate her, she had gotten her arrested, set her up, kept Henry from her, and then they’d somehow gotten involved, she had originally planned to stay a week for her kid. But then she’d taken Mary-Margaret up on her roommate offer, Graham had made her deputy and now she felt if she’d just left when she had planned to none of this current situation would be happening. 

She was foolish to have let herself think that someone as hot and confident as Regina only had eyes for her, how long had she been sleeping with both her and Graham, they worked together, they had become friends, they never spoke of love interests or anything of that nature and now she was wishing at some point they had, then perhaps she would’ve found out sooner, at a time she would’ve been able to say no. 

Her phone buzzes from it’s spot on the bed next to her. She snatches it up.

‘New Message: Regina’

She throws her phone back down and it goes off again almost immediately.

‘New Message: Regina’

“Can’t you just leave me alone,” she huffs as she grabs her phone and unlocks it to view the messages.

‘do you want to come over for lunch with Henry and I?’ the first one reads.

‘Noon sharp’

She quickly responds with a ‘I’ll be there’, she loves spending time with Henry and as much as she doesn’t want to see Regina right now he outweighs her any day. 

She had an hour to get ready and head back over to the mansion, a nice hot shower and coffee are definitely required, so much for more sleep. 

 

An hour and a half later, of course she’d run late, she stood rocking from heel to ball of her feet. Hands shoved in her back pockets on skin tight jeans, she wore a plain black sweater and on top the infamous red leather jacket, her favorite pair of brown lace up boots on her feet, she’d left her hair down and just let it be a curly mess today, she’d knocked and rang the doorbell of 108 and now she waited. 

The door suddenly swung open and the wind got knocked out of her as the small brunette threw himself around her for a hug, she ruffles his hair and wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey kiddo, what’s for lunch?”

Henry pulls back and grabs the blonde’s hand practically dragging her inside, “A pasta salad, and sandwiches” her stomach growls at the sound of food, and she can smell some sort of desert wafting from the kitchen. 

“What’s for desert?” she chuckles “I’ll take some of that” 

His voice drops to a whispered tone, “ I wouldn’t if I were you, it’s apple pie.”

She sighs, and here we go again with this, he hadn’t been going on and on about the curse and all as much as time had gone on, as she’d stayed longer and nothing really changed, besides the clock starting and the mine collapsing which he still said was due to her, “Let’s not do this today Henry, I didn’t sleep much and I’m sure she’s already annoyed that I’m late.”

He releases her hand and shrugs before heading into the kitchen, “It’s Emma” she hears him say. She hears the fridge open and what sounds like a bowl being set down on the countertop. She removes her boots and places them on the mat by the door, next she shrugs her jacket off and hangs it on the coat rack, she needs to find a way to get sometime with Regina alone today, she wants to ask her about Graham, it’s not a good idea, she’s well aware but answers are needed. Not that the answers will make it any easier, Emma’s sure the answers will make it worse. 

“Miss Swan, why don’t you come help me finish the sandwiches,” that voice, Emma groans, she’s so screwed in all of this, Henry brushes past her in a rush and runs up that stairs.

She makes her way to the kitchen and leans against the doorway, “Where’s he rushing to?”

Without even turning to look in her direction, the Mayor replies, “I told him that once you arrived he could have a half hour on his handheld, I’m running a bit behind of schedule, don’t ask a 10 year old if there’s enough cold cuts for three, his answer will simply be yes without having checked,” Emma can see the eye roll even though Regina’s back is facing her.

“After lunch can we talk?”

The brunette spins around to face the Deputy at that, an eyebrow raised.

“What about dear?” her arms extend behind her, gripping the edge of the counter, she had no idea what this could be about and that was new, she always had the upper hand, always knew everything. 

“Just stuff, pertaining to,” she clears her throat and stands from her leaning post, green eyes meet mocha, “sleeping arrangements.”

“I suppose we can take Henry to the park after lunch perhaps, we can sit and chat then, now, come here,” and Emma’s legs are carrying her towards the brunette without it even processing in her brain. A hand slips into place on her lower back and they are close, in each others space, a hairs width apart, brown eyes flicker down to pink lips and up to green eyes. 

“Henry’s just upstairs” she manages in a very unconvincing tone, the Mayor smirks widely before blood red lips are on the still slightly parted lips of one Deputy Swan. The brunette pushes herself off the counter and none too gently backs Emma into the islander, their lips never separate, as her ass hits the counter top behind her a hiss of pain is released. And their lips finally part at that, blonde hair is brushed away from a slender neck, and Regina’s lips find the pulse point placing a soft kiss there before she licks up to the shell of her ear and nips at the lobe in front of her.

“Re-gina” her breathe hitches as the sensations, the other woman doesn’t let up on her ministrations either, she releases the lobe and moves back down trailing kisses down the pale throat available to her. Emma’s head lulls back slightly, giving her more access, a quiet moan bubbling up in her throat as Regina sucks on her neck hard, she’s going to have to wear a turtleneck for sure. Once she finishes there Emma can no longer hold back the moan as teeth clamp down on her collar bone.

Mocha eyes hold a look of accomplishment, and hunger as the Mayor stands and straightens up, “I want you to come over for dinner tonight, just the two of us,” emerald eyes open as she regains control of her breathing and shifts uncomfortably trying to ignore the sudden heat below her belt, she focuses on the woman in front of her and sees the silent plea for her to say yes to her proposal. 

“What time?” she doesn’t know that they’ll still meet up after this conversation that will occur at the park, though honestly she doubts she’ll even start it there, or if she does Regina will somehow change the topic, Henry will be there after all, maybe they should discuss the topic on Emma’s mind after dinner, they’d be alone, which would also be a plus in case they broke out into an argument. Knowing how they worked that was highly likely. 

“Eight, and do try to be on time dear,” she smiles and places a quick peck on Emma’s cheek before stepping back to get the pie out of the oven and set it on a cooling rack.

“I was going to be on time, I ran into Archie and Pongo, and well five minutes didn’t last five minutes,” Regina sets the pie down and starts to make the sandwiches while Emma stands silently just watching, she catches herself staring at Regina’s ass and shakes her head, ‘dammit Swan, you’re trying to figure out how to talk about the fact she hasn’t been seeing just you and you’re here staring at her ass, cut it out’.

Regina finishes preparing the food and plates it all, oblivious to Emma’s internal battle right now. 

“Call Henry down would you?” she says as she makes her way past the blonde with their plates, heading into the dining room.

Emma snaps out of her thoughts and follows into the dining room and out to the entrance, “Hey, kid!” she yells up from the bottom of the stairs. She doesn’t hear any movement so she heads up. She makes it to his door and sees it cracked, she pushes it open to see the younger brunette is sprawled out, still fully clothed, and fast asleep, his handheld in the hand that is on the bed, his other hand is dangling off the side. She can’t help but chuckle and grin, he’s so her kid it’s undeniable. 

She grabs the sheet that’s folded neatly at the bottom of the bed and throws it over him, tucking him in she removes his shoes and then places a soft kiss atop messy hair. “I’ll see you later kid, depending on how this talk goes though, I can’t say if it’ll be soon,” she sighs, and lingers for a moment just watching him sleep. In the past few months she’d been here they’d grown close, he’d slipped and called her Mom once and she had been hit with so many emotions all at once, he’d corrected himself at the look on her face, he hadn’t understood all the emotions, he’d just seen one, the fear.

One day she’d talk to him about it, explain it, but in order for her to do that, she needed to come to terms with all the feelings herself first. She had to get over the fear, and realize that he didn’t resent her giving him up, he understood it was to give him his best chance, those had been his words, but it still ate at her, still got to her. 

She makes her way back towards the door, glancing over her shoulder at him and pausing in the doorway, this conversation most likely won’t go well, she may not see him for awhile, he’d sneak out to see her probably but if workload suddenly increased when the Mayor got wind, she knew she’d be seeing much less than she’d prefer then. 

As she enters the dining room Regina is already seated, a glass water next to her plate, the same for the blonde and one next to Henry’s as well. 

“Where is” Emma cuts her off before she can finish.

“Asleep, I’m guessing he didn’t get much sleep at the sleep-over, then again what kid ever does,” she shrugs and unceremoniously plops into her chair. 

“Well I suppose we can have that conversation you wanted over lunch then,” she smiles and Emma’s heart sinks, she’d been counting on more time before this, why’d she bring it up in the first place, she had just wanted a few more hours, she was sure this was going to go downhill fast. Her emotions were on edge, Graham climbing out of the second floor window flashed through her mind, his words, she could almost hear them again.

She remains silent and stabs at her pasta salad, simply sliding a piece of pasta around her plate with her fork.

“Emma,” Regina tries, she reaches a hand across the table and rubs her thumb soothingly over the top of her hand. 

“It’s nothing, forget I mentioned anything,” a hand runs through blonde curls, and emerald eyes avoid looking at the woman across from her. 

“Well now I’m curious,indulge me,” she just wants her to look at her so she can get an idea of what is so wrong, what is bothering the younger woman.

Golden locks shake from side to side, “No, Regina just forget it please.”

The brunette takes a sip of water, clearing her throat she tries again, “Miss Swan” her tone a bit more curt, “Tell me what the hell the issue is!”

Emma glances up into those eyes now, she’s not sure if she’s really furious or if it’s hurt that she feels because of the title, maybe it’s just the overall combination of emotions, “Don’t Miss Swan me.”

“I can do as I please, Miss. Swan.” she puts extra emphasis on the name.

“Aren’t we past that?! I can understand in public or in front of the kid, but when it’s just us it’s Emma, I’m someone to you, aren’t I?!” when the Mayor tries to take the hand she was rubbing into her own, Emma pulls it away, she wants answers. “Regina what are we?!” she half yells, her voice full of unspoken emotions, voice straining.

“I don’t understand what you mean dear,” brown eyes hold a look of confusion.

“What am I to you, what are you to me?! Am I anything more than just a plaything, a bedmate?!” she pushes her chair back and stands, she clenches her fists by her side.

“Miss Swan, I suggest you keep your tone down, you were the one to inform me that Henry is asleep,” she hisses, she doesn’t understand where this is coming from, she doesn’t understand why, they’d been getting along just fine earlier, what had changed between then and now.

“Oh and if I don’t listen, then what Madam Mayor,” her voice continues to raise in volume, she’s shaking slightly because now she’s definitely frustrated with this whole ordeal, Regina’s deflecting, she’s changing the topics, because she must have had some inkling somewhere in the back of her mind as to what this was about, either that or she knew that whatever the unknown was it wasn’t going to end well for them, “You’ll punish me? Arrest me again?”

Now she’s heated as well, anger flashes through dark eyes, “I have not had you arrested in quite sometime Deputy,” she snarls, pushing her own chair back, she doesn’t stand but she places her arms on either arm of the chair and crosses her legs. 

“Well then stop avoiding the questions and give me a god damn answer!” her voice echoes in the hall slightly, she sees the exact moment that mocha eyes become full of rage. 

“I said to keep it down!” she’s speaking in an angry whisper.

“What are we Regina?!!” she can’t stay calm or quiet, now she needs her question answered, needs to know, because her answer will determine how she handles her feelings about Graham.

“Why is it so important to you?!” olive arms grip the arms of the chair the woman inhabits tightly and she leans forward slightly.

The blonde throws her fists down against the table.

“Damn it Regina I just want to know, are we together, am I just a piece of ass? Because I don’t think I’m just a good lay, I know you feel something too, I just want to know what?” she hates herself for the begging, pleading, desperate tone to her voice.

“I don’t do relationships if that’s what you’re digging for, so I don’t know what you would prefer I call this,” she gestures between the two of them. 

“And what about feelings? Do you just not do those as well? Because I can see it in your eyes, you can’t hide them, you can try to ignore them but they won’t go away”

“Do not tell me what I do or do not feel,” walls slam up all over in her mind.

“You know what, I’m not hungry anymore,” Emma says shoving her chair back under the table with force, so much so that their glasses of water rock and Regina’s falls over, pouring all over her lap, she jumps up. 

“Get out!” she growls. Emma scoffs and rolls her eyes, she feels the tears welling up, “And you can forget dinner later, unless you want to explain what the hell is going on, and why this is suddenly a discussion we are having, we’ve had this arrangement for over a month now, it’s a bit late for questions!” her voice shakes with the anger she feels, why did she have to ask questions, why did it matter, they were alright going on how they had been, they hadn’t been having issues, they didn’t fight or argue as much as they originally had, and they had little moments when it was just the two of them alone together. 

“Why don’t you just invite Graham for dinner instead!” the Deputy yells, and after the words are out she watches the color drain from the other woman’s face.

“Wha-” her tone is quiet now, and she almost sounds hurt, almost sounds like she has some regret of her actions, now she knows where this is going.

“I know you’re sleeping with him! How long Regina?” her voice cracks and now the tears threaten to fall, one manages to and she bolts, turning on the spot she moves as fast as she can to get away. Regina is frozen in her place, pale as a ghost, no idea how to respond or what to say, she hears the rustling of the blonde getting her boots and coat and the slam of the front door, all as a quiet hum in the background. 

She slumps back down in her chair and tears of her own roll down her cheeks silently as she clutches her face in her hands. 

The sound of the volkswagon starting up and speeding away the last thing she hears before she realizes just how quiet the house is with Henry asleep, she might as well be alone. 

“Em-” her voice shakes, full of raw emotions, emotions she’d been denying release for quite sometime now, her chest aches, she feels her heart pounding fast in her chest and it feels as if it may explode. She’s left alone, dress wet from the water, three place settings at the table, two untouched, her eyes become unfocused as she stands picking up her empty glass from the table and hurls it at the wall across from her. The sound of the glass shattering seems louder than she thinks it should, she falls back against the wall behind herself and slides down it, pulling her knees to her chest, burying her face in her knees. 

She lets the tears flow freely now.

R&R yes it ends like this for this chapter, don’t hate me too much, I’ve got the next chapter completely written and edited so I’ll only be waiting a few days to post the next part, it’s going to be 3 or 4 parts or at least that’s what I’m thinking right now, though when I started this it was going to be a oneshot HAHA or a two parter, and well, here we are looking at double that now, I just had so many ideas. More feels ahead, I would say I’m sorry but I’m not HA and also if that makes you feel some type of way well think of this, I was crying while editing this chapter so I killed myself with the angst as well.


	2. Part 2

Here we go again ! 

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own OUAT or any of its characters. 

Round two, hope you all are still with me and ready for more, I’ve got an idea as to how I want to end this fic, how ? That’s for me to know and you to find out haha sorry not sorry. But anyways stick with it stay with me more feels ahead, that’s the warning. 

Drop a review when you’re done reading to let me know what you thought !!

ENJOY 

 

She slams the yellow door shut, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she exits the vehicle and makes her way to the door heading up to the flat. She prays that Mary-Margaret isn’t home, that perhaps she’d be on another date to distract herself from David, or maybe she was with him, “helping” at the animal shelter. She just didn’t want to deal with the questions, what’s going on? Are you okay? What happened? All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry, she didn’t know when she’d see her son again, she didn’t know when she’d see Regina again, though currently she hoped not soon for the later. She’d fallen for the darker woman, and even before she’d come to terms with that, before she’d realized it herself she had already been so easily drawn in time and time again. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d fought, but none of the past fights seemed to compare to this and they’d never fought over something like this, it’d always been what the other had said, or a misunderstanding. She felt nothing but dread, she didn’t want to know what Regina would do or say to her to pull her back, just as she had done after any argument they’d had, big or small, even if it had been about Henry. Those big brown eyes would peer into her heart and soul and she’d cave, she’d run back. She didn’t know why, she hated that she did, she’d never been so drawn to someone before, and considering her past relationships and what not she couldn’t even begin to think as to why she allowed, or how she allowed herself to be so weak. That’s what she was, weak, she was tired, exhausted, worn out, and she’d let herself foolishly have hope that maybe this time, maybe for once life was going to give her something good. She had her son back in her life, she had a job, she had a lover or whatever you’d call what her and the Mayor had going on, but now she’d just lost it all. 

If she really wanted to Regina could keep Henry from her, if she really wanted to she could even take her job from her, and knowing all of this did not help the downward spiral of the blonde’s mood. She heads into the kitchen area of the flat and opens up a cabinet grabbing the half full bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass, she throws a few ice cubes in and fills it to the brim. 

The burn of the alcohol as it goes down her throat is a welcome pain, she needs to numb herself, to throw her walls back up, to ignore her feelings, she needs to become strong again, she sets the bottle on the counter top and sighs as she places her glass down next to it. Just as she takes a deep calming breath she hears her phone start to go off, ‘Regina Mills calling…’

She picks up the device and hits the ignore button sending her to voicemail and groans, “Just leave me alone, please,” her voice comes out broken. The phone begins going off again and she doesn’t have to look at it to know that it is Regina once again trying to call. She let’s it ring to the end and then hears the secondary buzz to alert her that there was a voicemail left. Despite the little voice telling her not to she swipes to the left to listen.

“Em-ma,” she sounds as if she’d been crying, “Please, answer the phone, talk to me, I’ll tell you everything, just call me back, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I-“ she cuts herself off and Emma’s throat tightens, her heart pounds in her chest, what had she been going to say? “Just call me back please” she hears a sob and the line clicks, the end of the voicemail, she drops the phone to the counter as she hears the menu selection to replay, save, or delete the message.

She’s half tempted to replay it, to listen to it again, to cave and call her back, she takes another gulp of the liquor and sits on the stool by the counter, a hand tangles in blonde locks and she’s thrown into a memory of the last time Regina had left her a voicemail after a fight.

 

“You can’t just expect me to show up at your every beck and call Regina!” her nostrils flare, they’re in the Sheriff’s station, face to face, in a yelling match. Regina had texted Emma telling her to be at the Mayor’s office over an hour ago and when the blonde had failed to show the Mayor had taken it upon herself to come down to the station. Graham had been off that day, hence why they were fighting now, well partially anyways, Regina had told her to be in her office in 20 minutes and the Deputy’s response had been that she wasn’t leaving without anyone on duty.

“I can and I will! You just had to switch the phone lines so they’d ring direct to your phone and take your lunch break, don’t act like you don’t know this dear,” the brunette snarls. 

“And what if I don’t want to do that?! What if I want to just keep working, I’ve only got a shit ton of paperwork anyways thanks to a certain Madam Mayor,” she shoots back, green eyes show the frustration and anger clearly but it doesn’t deter the other woman.

“Oh so it’s my fault?! My fault you’ve fallen behind in your duties?! No Miss Swan that is all your doing, perhaps if you weren’t off galavanting with MY son at every chance you could get then there wouldn’t be piles upon piles of late paperwork!!” venom drips from her tone.

And then Emma had lost it, since they’d been seeing each other she’d only had one real request of the brunette, and that was not refer to Henry as her son, but as either theirs or just refer to him as Henry, she wasn’t expecting some weird kind of family but she hated when anything involving the kid was thrown in her face, “HE’S MY SON TOO!” she yells, her voice echoes loudly throughout the quiet station, no one present but herself and the Mayor. 

“YOU GAVE HIM UP AND JUST CAME BACK INTO HIS LIFE DEAR YOU MAY HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO HIM, CARRIED HIM, BUT YOU WEREN’T THERE FOR IT ALL!” they are both beyond riled up now and that’s when the blonde does something that even surprises her.

Her hand comes into contact with an olive cheek, the sound of the slap resonates, it sounds louder than it was, worse than it was, but yet as she realizes what she’s just done and looks at the visible quickly appearing and spreading red mark on the brunette’s cheek she can’t help but to back away, put some space between them. If looks could kill Emma is sure she’d be burned alive or disintegrated on the spot, she backs towards the cells. 

And then Regina is advancing towards her and everything about her body language and posture screams that Emma may not make it out of here alive. Her back meets the cold hard bars of the empty cell and then she’s struggling to breath, a hand clamped around her throat, and the brunette is right back in her personal space. 

“HOW DARE YOU!!!” she growls and Emma can only sputter in response, she claws at the hand around her neck but she’s surprised to find that the Mayor has a decent amount of strength despite her desk job and petite frame. 

“Re-“ she can’t manage much else, she starts to feel faint, and then suddenly the hand around her throat slackens, pulls away and she’s coughing a sputtering trying to regain her breath, rubbing her throat, and when she finally does she looks up to see Regina standing back a distance from her, eyes wide. Emerald eyes refocus and she looks ready to attack. Fear flickers through mocha orbs. 

“If I were you Madame Mayor, I’d leave right now,” she growls, and in a matter of seconds the brunette is gone, she watches the black Benz pull out of the spot next to her yellow steed and she collapses into her chair. Once she can no longer hear the car she let’s herself break down, let’s the sobs wrack her body. She hadn’t meant for it to go that way, she hadn’t ever wanted to have it come to this, but it had and she regretted it, oh how she regretted it. On top of that, she also was hit with another sudden realization, this was dirt on her, how easy would it be for the other woman now to make it so that Henry couldn’t be left alone with her, or even see her. She picks up her phone and scrolls through her contacts. Her finger lingers over the call button beneath the name ‘Regina Mills’.

 

Afterwards Regina had finally called her, as Emma couldn’t bring herself to do it, she didn’t know what kind of reaction she’d receive, and left her a voicemail saying she was sorry, she hadn’t meant to go there with it, but it had been an automatic response, a defense, it wasn’t right but they had to admit that it had occurred. Emma had apologized too, telling her how she shouldn’t have started the physical aspect of it either, but she’d let her sudden anger get the best of her and just lashed out. 

She’d invited her over for dinner that night to make amends, Henry hadn’t been there, so making amends had turned into a lot more than just dinner that night, they’d spoken for hours, and really gotten into what was said how it had hurt each one of them. They had even discussed the physical part of it all, tears had flowed at that, they both had haunting pasts it would seem. She’d finally left at around 2AM exhausted, and well sated in more way than one, walking somewhat tipsy back to the flat she shared with Mary-Margaret. 

She’d gone through the self loathing and regret once she’d collapsed into bed that night, but yet the next day they’d gone back to their normal. 

She didn’t know why she couldn’t stay away, why she couldn’t resist her, she was supposed to have been mad at her, not gone and had dinner and drinks, not sat and opened up to her for sometimes, and she definitely hadn’t planned to end up in bed with her after. 

She sighs and takes another gulp of her drink, she glances at her phone, ‘3 new messages: Regina Mills’, she swipes to unlock her phone and read them.

‘Emma call me please’

‘Come over for dinner so we can talk’

‘Henry will be out all night, come over at 8’

She takes another sip of her drink and decides that maybe it’s best to just turn her phone off for the rest of the day, she unlocks it and shoots Mary-Margaret a quick text, ‘shutting phone off for day, gonna try 2 relax, at flat if u need me’

And with that she shuts the device drops it into the basket on the islander that she’d thrown her keys into, the Deputy grabs the bottle and her glass and moves to collapse onto the couch, setting the bottle on the table and she grabs the remote for the TV. She immediately hits the power button and starts flipping through channels trying to find something, anything of interest. There are a few games on, some cartoons, some news, and all the movies seem to be romantic. She groans aloud and takes another swig before refilling her glass. 

“Nothing good,” she grumbles, and pushes herself up off the couch using her arms, heading over to the TV stand she opens the little cabinet to the left beneath the TV and rummages through her small collection of DVD’s. She decides that “The Dark Knight” wins the selection process. She pops the movie in and sinks into the couch. 

The movie starts but her mind is in the past.

She finds herself drowning in memories of her and the Mayor, the first touches, the tender ones, the ones that made her feel, that made her think that the regal woman felt as well. 

 

“Miss Swan,” the Mayor yelped in surprise as the blonde lifted her from the ground slightly, she couldn’t hide the smile upon red lips. 

The Deputy chuckled, “Madame Mayor?” she asks in a mock innocent tone, her strong arms wrapped around a slim waist, her hands holding onto a perfectly rounded ass. 

“Put me down,” dark eyes look down into light.

“Or what,” the blonde turns still holding the olive toned woman in her arms and begins to walk towards the living room.

“Emma, dinner is in the oven,” she pushes her hands down on strong shoulders. 

Emma unceremoniously drops Regina onto the couch and straddles her waist, “Mhmm, I want desert first though,” she wiggles her eyebrows and grins widely at the sweet sound of laughter.

 

She doesn’t recall pouring herself the next few glasses, she’s too lost in her thoughts, the distant yet not so distant memories, the movie, which is now running the credits, completely forgotten. She glances at the now nearly empty bottle and sighs, she gets up shakily to head to the bathroom and hears a knock at the door. 

“MM if you forgot your keys its unlocked!” she half yells and proceeds to the bathroom, as she’s drying her hands on the towel she hears the door creak open. Odd, she’d have let herself in immediately if it was, Emma gasps hoping to gods her assumption as to who it is isn’t correct. She rushes out of the bathroom and sure enough she sees the woman she did not want to at the present time. 

“Regina,” she clutches her forehead and stumbles slightly back towards the coffee table, willing someone to give her strength. 

“Emma,” she takes a tentative step forward, the door closing behind her, “I was worried, you weren’t answering your phone, then it just went to voicemail,” her voice sounds broken, as if she’d been crying on and off or nonstop for the few hours now since the blonde had left the mansion, “Emma please let’s talk about this.”

Golden curls shake from side to side, “No Regina, you had your chance to give me answers,” she looks down at her shuffling feet, she can’t make eye contact or she’ll melt, she’ll give in, she can’t allow herself to do that right now, especially not with alcohol coursing through her veins, she needs to avoid the brunette at all costs, she’s mad, she’s hurt, she’s upset, she can’t just let the other woman pull her right back in. Not after this. This isn’t just a simple argument the two had, no this was something entirely different, this was being unfaithful, regardless of whether or not they had titles, she’d been two timed. 

“You ran off before I could even give you an answer,” she steps closer to the couch and Emma collapses onto it.

“I just wanted to know what we were, I just wanted to know that and you couldn’t even tell me,” she swipes furiously at her eyes as the tears start to well up again and decides she’s definitely going to require more drink, she pours herself the last glass. “You couldn’t answer those questions, so why would I think for a second that you’ll tell me anything else?!” The liquid courage courses through her allows her to just shoot out what she needs to right now, without hesitation. 

“I don’t do relationships,” the brunette sighs, “And I’m sorry if I misled you to think otherwise, as for…” she trails off. 

“As for what Regina?” Emma’s tone is harsh and the Mayor is taken aback for a moment. 

“Graham,” the name leaves her lips in a whisper.

“What about him? How long were you fucking him for?! Was I the other man or was he?! And what the fuck does not doing relationships have to do with this?! What does that have to do with being f-faithful?!” With each question Emma felt herself break a bit more, her vision blurred with the tears, she tilts the glass back finishing it off, she sounds so broken, so distraught. She just wants the pain to stop. 

“Emma, we haven’t slept together in quite sometime, this week was the first time we had in awhile,” mocha eyes look toward the hunched over blonde, she looks so defeated. 

The brunette takes a tentative step forward coming up next to the couch, and the blonde opens her mouth just to close it again, she seems to be gathering her thoughts, trying to figure out what to say next. She doesn’t feel so big and tough anymore, she feels drained, she feels tired, she feels used, and she feels cheated. 

“So you’ve slept with him before during our…” she trails off glancing up at the Mayor bleary eyed, she can’t manage the rest of the question, she knows by the way shoulders slump down defeated what answer she’ll be getting, and she can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes pink lips. Regina raises her head enough to look at the Deputy her expression that of confusion. What a world, is all she can think, why did she ever think she’d ever get anything good, all the world and the people in it ever did for her was screw her over.

“Emma?” she simply asks, not understanding what could possibly be amusing about this situation. Another chuckle.

“Why?”

She’s met with silence now. And now the Deputy’s anger is present on her face. 

“Did you have him over for dinners right before me? Did you let him play happy little family with you? Did you whisper sweet nothings in his ear? What was you reasoning Regina!!!” her voice shakes but it’s not her being upset, if she let’s the anger out, it’ll mask the hurt, mask the tears that are trying so hard to work their way up and out of her. The now empty glass in her hand is now thrown to the ground shattering. 

Regina jumps, “It wasn’t like that, he was just someone to warm my bed, that’s it,” she puts a hand over her mouth, “That didn’t c-“

“Is that supposed to make it all better? He was just a quick fuck when I wasn’t available?!” Emma shakes her head and scoffs. “You can’t just be happy with me? You figure if you can have both of us then why not?”

“How much have you ha-“ the blonde doesn’t let her finish that thought, she jumps up and in two steps she’s right in front of the older woman.

“I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re trying to imply Madame Mayor, and if I was I’m not on duty so you couldn’t do anything about it! And do not change the subject! I’m just trying to understand why?! If I wasn’t giving it up I could see why, not that it’d justify it, I just am trying to see the reasoning, why you thought this was okay?! Did you really think you’d never get caught?! Was that supposed to be the last time?! How many other last times were there?!” Regina stands at a loss for words, there is not good explanation, no good reason, nothing to justify what she has been doing and she knows this, she never thought one would find out, this was never a scenario in her head, of all the things that could come from this. 

She’s just about to say something else when the sound of the door opening causes her and Emma to spring apart rather quickly, Emma takes a seat back on the couch and Regina moves towards the kitchen islander leaning on it. 

When Mary-Margaret enters the flat she immediately sees Emma, she’s in her direct line of sight, “Emma are you okay? I saw your text a bit late, I tried to call but the land line wasn’t connected.”

“MM I’m fine, and you know that wire is lose, it may’ve shifted again, but could you,” she shifts, the tension is still thick in the air, “give me and the Mayor a minute,” she gestures over her shoulder and her roommate jumps slightly in surprise or fear or perhaps a mixture of both. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll just, do you want a hot cocoa Em? I’ll just make a run to Granny’s,” and she’s gone, door closing behind her.

The sudden interruption has snapped her out of her rage temporarily, calmed her slightly. Her next words lack the venom of her prior.

“Regina, I can’t let this, whatever it is between us keep going on, not with this new development, though it’s not so new, this isn’t a no strings attached thing for me, I’ve got,” she shakes her head, no Swan do not admit to feelings, “I need time to clear my head, and I need you to at least give me that, space, from you, I don’t want to lose Henry,” her voice comes out so quiet at the mention of his name that if she hadn’t known the blonde well enough the brunette would’ve ask her to repeat herself.

“We can work something out, perhaps over dinner tonight?” she reapproaches the couch, placing a hand onto a strong shoulder.

All she manages is a nod.

The hand on her shoulder gives a small squeeze before it’s gone, she slumps back into the couch and listens to the click of those heels and the closing of the door. So much for not giving in Swan, she thinks to herself. 

 

Emma rolls over to check the time, 7:15. Mary Margaret had gotten back to the flat shortly after Regina had left, they’d sat in silence drinking their hot cocoa, the school teacher not bothering to ask if she was okay knowing she’d get brushed off or told she was fine. When she’d come back Emma had been curled up on the couch clutching one of the decorative pillows to her chest, silent tears on her face. She’d simply said cocoa and they’d sat and drank them. Afterwards the blonde had mumbled something about a nap and gone to her room. 

And here she was now having just woke. She felt more exhausted now than before the sleep that had taken over as soon as her head had hit the pillow, the alcohol had probably aided in this, she considered just rolling back over and going back to sleep. But she knew she was expected at the mansion, and she didn’t need the Mayor showing up at the door of the flat again. 

She forces herself up, her sheet falling down to reveal just a thin white tank top and boy shorts, she shivers slightly at the chill of the room. She stands and goes to close the window down in order to try and keep what’s left of the heat in the room. 

Opening the dresser drawer she quickly finds a pair of her infamous skin tight jeans and a bra, she removes the tank she’d slept in and slides the straps of the bra over her shoulders before clipping it shut, her jeans go on next and then she decides to just grab a sweater to throw on, it’s not like this is anything more than a casual, if it can even be called that, dinner between the Mayor and the Deputy. It’s not a date, it’s not anything more than that, she can’t let it be, she’s simply going to get her answers and that’s it. 

She grabs her body spray and squirts some onto herself and throws her hair into a messy ponytail. The next question was to walk or drive, she checks the time again, 7:21. Walking will kill some more time and she’ll be early for once, and being early means that this night can end sooner, so she searches for her sneakers and slips them on. 

As she makes her way downstairs she sees MM in the kitchen, “I’ll be back later, I don’t know when, don’t wait up, I’ll send you a message once I’m on my way though.”

“Emma, wait,” she drops the cup she was washing back into the sink and comes around the islander to stand in front of Emma, “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Regina, but I’ve got eyes, and I can put things together, whatever it is she did to you, whatever it is you’re going over there to discuss, if you need to talk to me when you get back just wake me okay?” She offers a small smile and Emma can’t help but return it.

“Thanks MM, I know, I just, I’ve got to handle this, I’ll see you later,” she gives her friend a quick hug and then she’s out the door racing down the stairs, she runs out into the cool air outside. 

She breaks into a run, going the opposite way of the mansion, she knows she is, but she needs this, needs to just run, to get it out. She runs down to the docks and finds the bench that she and Regina have had so many conversations on. She sighs, she wishes she could turn back time, wishes she hadn’t found out about Graham sleeping with the brunette. She doesn’t wish to change it, just to forget it so that they could go back to a time when she was happier, she was sick of the tears, tired of the pain in her chest. It was hard to breathe, she hadn’t felt this way since Neal, she blinks back a stray tear. This was heartbreak, she’d fallen for her son’s other Mother, after so long of blocking out feelings, of not being in any actual relationships, it was just her luck. 

She’d up and left her life back in Boston for Henry, for her son, and that day is when everything had started to change. It wasn’t that she blamed him, he was a 10 year old boy who just wanted to find his birth mom she couldn’t blame him for that, she’d have done the same thing if her own parents weren’t so hard to find. Years of searching had turned up nothing, and even after she’d become a bails bonds person and had access to tools not everyone did she still couldn’t find them. 

She takes a few deep calming breathes and pulls out her phone, 7:42. She might as well start this walk, she hadn’t realized how long she’d stood in thought. 

 

Just as she reaches to knock the door to 108 swings open, “You’re late dear,” her tone is soft though and Emma almost smiles.

“Overslept,” she steps inside and closes the door behind them. 

“Dinner’s on the table, I made lasagna, there’s beer in the fridge, or I can get a decanter of cider if you’d prefer,” Emma nods and can’t help but think back to the first time she’d been offered ‘a glass of the best apple cider’. As she waits for Regina to get the drink she moves into the dining room and to her usual seat. She notices a few scraps on the wall behind her chair, and looks down at the ground, a small piece of glass catches the light, she puts one and one together. Apparently she wasn’t the only one throwing glasses. 

She’s still staring at it when a throat clearing causes her to turn around, her breath catches, she hadn’t paid the other woman any mind when she’d opened the door, but now as she took her in she noticed the tightness of the black dress she wore. The low dip of the front, cut into a ‘V’ shape that showed what the woman had to offer. She gulps. 

“Cider,” an olive arm extends forward and the blonde reaches a shaky one for the glass. 

“Thanks” 

 

They both remain silent during dinner, Regina constantly looking over at Emma while green eyes remain focused on the plate in front of her, she just didn’t really want to do this, didn’t want to have this conversation, she just needed to find a way to get over the heartache and just remain civil with her so that she could still see Henry, that was it. 

“Emma,” that rich voice she loves so much breaks the silence and she’s looking up into mocha eyes before she even has time to process what she’s doing, the brunette stands and moves around the table to the blonde whose eyes are fixed on her. Emma gulps. “Let’s go to the living room so we can talk,” she extends her hand and the other woman takes it, they never break eye contact as the Mayor leads her away from their dinner. 

As they make it into the living room Emma is guided to sit on the couch, Regina sits next to her, still clasping her hand. 

“Reg-” a finger comes up to meet pink lips silencing her.

“Emma, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done what I did, I know it doesn’t make it go away, I know it doesn’t make it hurt any less,” the finger on her lip now moves with the others to brush over her cheek lightly, a sharp intake of breath and she’s trying so hard not to give in and just say yes to this beauty. So she does the only thing she can think of, she pulls her hand from the others grasp and uses it to remove the other from her face.

“Regina, let me talk,” her voice shakes slightly, “please,” a single tear rolls down a pale cheek, her eyes have such a pleading and she’s sure heart broken look to them and right now she doesn’t quite frankly care about looking weak anymore, she needs to stand up for herself, she needs to go back to being herself, not herself with feelings, but the Emma Swan that doesn’t let anyone in, because this situation, these events have just proven to her that what she always swore to be the truth is. People lie, people cheat, and at the end of the day you’re alone, you’re by yourself. There is no such thing as this ‘True Love’ Henry’s always going on and on about. Fairy Tales don’t exist, she’s not a Princess whose going to find a Prince to sweep her off her feet. There are no Fairy God-Mothers, no magic spells, nothing in the world that can change what has happened between them, because if there was she knows she’d already have it in her possession, she’d already have forgotten it all. 

The darker woman simply nods and folds her hands in her lap, she tries hard to hide the disappointment etched on her features, or is it hurt, perhaps both, it all seems to blur together.

“I thought,” she takes a deep breath and looks down at her own hands now, “I thought we had something going on, we’ve come so far since when I first got dragged here, we don’t fight like we used to, I mean every now and then things get heated between us but at the end of the day we weren’t going to let it split us. I saw him coming out of your window Regina, that just destroyed me, it woke me up, I can’t do this, I can’t be with someone who doesn’t respect me enough. I don’t want to know how long, I don’t want to know if I was the one who came into this late, I just want to be able to see Henry still. He’s all that matters right now, you obviously have some issues you need to work out as do I but I just can’t” her voice falters and she takes another soothing breath, “I thought we had something, something real, and now I realize I was just being delusional, how could anyone be content with just me anyways, I don’t have much if anything to offer. I’m just a lonely orphan, an ex con, even if it wasn’t really my fault or crime, I gave up the one good thing I got from the bastard who got me locked up, and I finally was starting to think maybe things would go right, that things wouldn’t blow up in my face like they always do. But I was wrong, gods I was so wrong,” she sniffles, she wishes that things could be different, wishes that they weren’t here right now, this is one of those parts of life that she just hates. 

“I started to fall for you,” and now she cannot fight the tears, cannot fight the desperation heard clearly in her voice, cannot help but to glance up again. She’s trying to get a read off of the facial expression of the Mayor, but she’s met with a mask, walls, she’s met with nothingness, and that stabs her right through the heart, no one ever cares, no one ever feels sorry for what they do to her, she doesn’t know why she’d let herself think this time would be any different. “I just want to go back, I just want to erase it all, because if this is how it ends, if this is how it really was, the illusion was better, the dream better, but now here we are and I’m realizing it wasn’t all that I thought it was, I realize that I should’ve seen the signs, I should’ve stopped it before I got in as deep as I did. It wasn’t supposed to become this, it was just sex at first, it was just an alternate way to release the stress and tension rather than fighting all the time with you. But then it became so much more, I got swept up into it all. 

“The late nights, the deep conversations, the dinners with just the two of us, sometimes with Henry too, I never thought of it as anything more than what it was, or at least I thought I hadn’t. I was wrong, I just, I want us to be able to be civil, for the kids sake. For the sake of us still having to work together, for the sake of my sanity, but I can’t let this go on any longer, I can’t just fall back into your arms, you can’t just apologize and say you’ll stop. It won’t fix it, won’t make it better, won’t change it or make it go away. 

“I think I’ve fallen for you, and I hate myself for it, I really do, I lo-” she pushes herself off the couch and moves back towards the kitchen, she can’t be close to her right now, it hurts too much, she’d almost told her how she felt and boy would that have been the worst decision ever, the icing on the cake for all of this. Her arms wrap around her waist as she holds herself and then suddenly there is a body pressed into her back and arms wrapping around her own. 

“Please, don’t,” the cry evident in her tone, and as the other woman holds her she breaks, the dam bursts, and all the tears flow freely now, all the pain pouring out of her. 

“Emma,” and now she sounds as if she is close to tears, “Please stay with me tonight, I don’t want you to be alone, and I don’t want to be alone, I know no amount of apologies can make up for it all, I know I cannot simply undo the past, I was scared and I reacted. Scared of the feelings, I haven’t dealt with emotions like this in quite some time. It’s always been easy to just shut it off or to stop the arrangement before I got in too deep, but I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to give you up, and I know that makes me selfish but I just need you. Stay, please.”

Emma feels the tears on her shoulder where the brunettes head is resting, she feels the sting of her words, ‘stay’, after all this time, after all they’d gone through she’d never once asked her to stay and oh how she wanted to, just one last time to lay in those arms she had learned to love, the embrace that almost felt like home. But she couldn’t stay, no matter how much she craved it, needed it. It was too late, the timing was off, it wasn’t the same, it never would be. And olive arms wrap around her tighter and she drops her own arms from her waist. 

She turns in the arms of the woman she has started to love, all she can do is shake her head. 

She pulls from her grasp still moving her head side to side, words are not her strong point right now, she takes a step back once she’s stood alone now, no heat pressed against her. 

The brunette let’s out a strangled sob and her one hand comes up to cover her mouth as she suddenly realizes what’s about to happen. As she realizes just how much damage she’s done to an already damaged woman, one who’d let her in. 

The Deputy is soon running past her and the door slams loudly echoing in the empty mansion. 

She couldn’t stay, she had to leave. 

 

Alright so ha don’t kill me, lol. The next chapter goes full song mode, this one kind of goes there I feel so yeah, but please R&R let me know thoughts and all, Part 3 is on it’s way soon. The only thing I’ll tell you about part three is that it will jump forward in time after I complete how this plays out.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty guys so here we go for part three ! As I mentioned in the note in part two, if anyone even reads those HA, there is going to be a time jump in this part, nothing too huge and it won’t mess up the flow of things, it’s just needed to get everything back in motion so bear with me. R&R when you’ve finished let me know thoughts and all.

 

 

She didn’t even bother closing the door on her way out she’d simply flung it open and bolted. She was running, and she felt that if she stopped it would all catch up to her, that Regina would somehow catch up to her. So she didn’t stop, she kept going, even as her legs began to ache, even as her chest began to pound due to her ever increasing heart beat. Even as her eyes began to sting due to the wind whipping past her, blowing dust and dirt and everything else into her face. She didn’t know where she was, she didn’t know where she was going, everything was a blur. She’d asked her to stay, after all this time, after all they’d gone through in such a short amount of time, now she would ask. It hurt, it stung, it ripped her apart, made her angry. The one time she couldn’t, of course that would be the one time she asked her to. 

She doesn’t notice the tears as they rolled down her cheeks, she doesn’t notice the rain that was now soaking through her clothes, she had finally reached that point she’d been trying to, she was numb. She didn’t feel anything, all that existed right now was her feet pounding on the ground, her heart beating in her ears, her need to get away. Her eyes are unfocused, and the rain isn’t helping, so she doesn’t realize she’s made it into the woods. 

And suddenly she slips, losing her footing, her feet come out from under her, and she feels the breath leave her lungs suddenly as her back comes down hard on the forest floor, her head hits the rock that caused her to lose her footing in the first place. Her vision swims, she’s dizzy and in pain, but she can’t move, and suddenly she hears movement, she’s found her, she’s sure of it, but she can neither confirm nor deny it as her eyes slip closed. She hears her name, or what sounds like it just before the darkness takes over and she loses consciousness. 

 

When her eyes finally drift open she realizes she’s not int the forest anymore, she’s lying in a bed. The walls are white, and there’s two people in the doorway speaking to each other, one looks as if she’s crying. The other comforting her and sharing in her sadness. She can’t quite focus enough, it’s still too blurry to make out faces. 

She feels sick to her stomach, she feels the panic start to build inside of her. What had happened? Was she okay? Why couldn’t she move?

The voices start becoming clearer as her eyes slowly blink into focus, the rapid movement of slight panic seeming to have done the job to clear her vision once more. The one sounds like her roommate, the other like Ruby, this plus the machine’s beeping, she now realizes where she is. In the hospital. 

Mary-Margaret moves towards the bed, seeing Emma’s eyes are starting to open, she sits on the edge of the bed, near her feet. Emma tries to sit up but her body feels heavy, her back hurts, her head is pounding, “Uhh,” she groans. 

“Emma, just stay down,” the short haired brunette says placing a hand on her friend’s calf. 

Ruby comes to the bed now too, she stands off to the side of Mary-Margaret, closer to Emma’s chest, back a bit with arms crossed, “Ems, do you know where you are?” 

She nods, and pain shoots through her head, “Hospital, am I okay?” she mutters. 

“Why were you out there Emma?” her roommate interjects. 

She turns her head to the side slowly, facing away from them both jaw clamping shut. She doesn’t want to talk about it, she had been keeping it off of her mind since the few moments ago she’d woke. Now it would seem that it wouldn’t last, if she simply said she was running she’d want to know more, and she wasn’t about to explain to either of them all that had recently occurred between herself and one Madame Mayor.

The hand on her leg gives a gentle squeeze as if to say when you’re ready, I’m right here.

“MM, let’s just allow her to rest up and get the medicine pumping before we press for explanations,” she silently thanks the taller brunette, the one who usually had to know all or did know all, here she was saying they didn’t need to know, or at least not right away, and for that she was thankful. 

“Am I okay?” she asks because she feels as if she can’t move, perhaps its just due to the dead weight her body feels like, but she just wants to make sure, the last thing she remembered was her head hitting a rock quite hard. 

“You had a nice gash in the back of your head, they stitched you up, your back was a bit scratched up, apparently when you went down your sweater snagged on a branch or something and raised up a bit, but nothing major there. Nurse says if anything you’ll just be sore and tender, but nothing broken, just bruised,” Emma can’t help but let out a short chuckle at the last part, nothing broken, maybe nothing visible but she swears that her heart is. 

She squeezes her eyes shut tightly and wishes it all away, she’d take the physical pain over the emotional any day, but she can’t seem to stop the voice memory in her head right now. On repeat. And it’s Regina’s voice saying, ‘Stay, please’. She shakes her head slightly and a wave of nausea over takes her. Suddenly, she has the strength to move and rolls herself to the side of the bed emptying her stomachs contents on the floor. 

“Emma!” she hears her two friends shout in unison, she feels a cloth on her face, one wiping her mouth, another, a wet one, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her eyes slowly open, and she takes a shuddering breath. 

“Emma, you had to have your head stitched up and they’ve got you on meds for the pain and to prevent infection, you need to lay down and take it easy, no sudden movements, come on,” Ruby says as she helps her ease back down and get comfortable on the bed once more. 

She lets her eyes fall close once more and is just about to let the sleep overtake her again when she hears, “Emma?” her eyes snap back open, and sure enough he’s there, he’s real, not her mind playing some trick on her. 

“Hey kid,” she gives a weak smile and cannot help the tear that rolls down her cheek now. He approaches her so slowly and gently takes her hand in his smaller one. 

“Emma, are you okay?” he’s such a brave little boy, for only being ten he’s so calm about this whole situation, he reminds her of herself somewhat, always having to keep it together since a young age, because life wasn’t easy and it didn’t care what your age was when it threw you a curveball. “Mom got the call from Ruby to bring me here, she wouldn’t tell her what was wrong, just said bring Henry to see Emma,” he gives her hand a squeeze and she can’t help but feel she owes Ruby for this, so so much, “I’m here, you’re gonna be okay, I’m here,” and gods does his being here make it better, she forgets all the other pains for a moment as she looks into his hopeful eyes.

“Henry, I’m okay, just clumsy, and don’t pay attention to where I’m going, don’t ever run in the rain through the woods, got me?” he nods quickly, and grins.

“Who told you that was a good idea in the first place?” she can’t help but laugh at that, he’s so innocent yet he knows too much, knowing not to press further for a real answer. She just hopes that whatever comes next between herself and Regina doesn’t effect him, she doesn’t want him hurt from all this, none of it’s his fault. 

She runs her fingers through his messy brown hair and smiles, “Hey kid you know that no matter what happens I love you right?” He quirks an eyebrow at her and she can’t help but notice the similarities in his facial expressions to his brunette mother’s right now, and that just makes this all that much harder on her. 

“I love you too, but what do you mean? What’s going to happen? Are you and Mom fighting again?” and it’s crazy how he always seems to know exactly what’s going on, she doesn’t know if it’s perhaps something in her tone or face that gives it away or if he really is just that much of an observer like she was at his age, always watching when silent, or when people thought she wasn’t paying them any mind at all. 

“Something like that,” is the simple answer, she can’t explain it all to him, especially not in front of the other two in the room, they don’t need to know, she hadn’t told anyone what had been going on between herself and the Mayor, only Graham knew, and well he didn’t know more than that they were sleeping together, he didn’t know the extent of things nor how long it’d been going on for. 

He understands from her not so detailed response as well as her tone that she simply doesn’t want to discuss it in front of anyone else, that they’ll need to speak alone later just Mother to son, he also understands that this means he may not see much of her after she’s out of the hospital, and that is enough to down his mood, “I understand, promise we’ll still see each other?” he’s trying so hard to keep the emotion out of his voice and it breaks her heart. He shouldn’t be in the middle of all this, yet he is, and she hates it. She looks to Ruby with pleading eyes and the tall waitress takes the look for what it means, she grabs Mary-Margaret’s arm and guides her out of the room closing the door behind them as they step out.

Emma pats the bed space next to her and sits herself up as best she can, it’s not much but enough, Henry takes a seat, never letting go of her hand the entire time. 

“Henry I will promise you that I’ll try, I don’t know what’s going to happen next, I don’t know if things will work out this time between me and your Mom, but I promise you I will be civil with her for your sake, I don’t want you to suffer at all for my choices or hers, do you understand that?”

He simply nods, she raises their joined hands and places them under his chin to move his head so that he has to look her in the eyes.

“Henry, please, I’m so sorry, I don’t want this to make things hard on you or for you,” and then he’s wrapping himself around her in a warm embrace, he buries his face in her hair and she feels the warm wetness, he’s crying and she soon realizes so is she. They just hold each other for what seems like forever, just letting all the unspoken words and emotions flow out of them in the form of tears. 

A throat clearing breaks them apart finally and the blonde looks to see none other than Regina Mills standing by the door which is barely cracked open, she is just peeking in slightly. “I didn’t meant to interrupt I just wanted a moment with the Deputy Henry, before we have to head home for dinner.” She stands there silent as she watches the two embrace one last time, a soft loving kiss is placed atop the smaller brunette’s head and they smile at each other one last time before he slides off the bed and makes his way towards his brunette Mother in the doorway. 

“I’ll see you later, I love you,” he says as he pauses one foot in the hallway one still in the room.

“See ya kiddo, love you too,” and he slinks out. 

Emma takes a deep shuddering breath trying to calm herself of the emotional onslaught she just faced and she is sure there is more to come especially now that Regina seems to plan on sticking to her word about having some with her right now. She closes the door behind herself and stands by it, not attempting to close any of the distance between herself and the other woman. 

“Emma,” she sighs and glances at the younger woman for a moment before dropping her gaze back to the floor and swiping her eyes, she hadn’t planned on this being so emotional either it would appear, “I’m sorry.”

And all she can do is squeeze her eyes shut tightly and clench her fists by her sides, she can’t let her back in, not this quickly, if she can ever again, the trust is gone, there is no respect for her as an individual, if there had been she wouldn’t have been two timed. 

“Regina, just don’t, please, just leave, I don’t want to talk,” she keeps her eyes shut tight, if she can’t see her face it will make this easier to go through with, and she’s somewhat right, for at her words the Mayor’s face shows the hurt, shows the rejection, and it also shows something else that the blonde would’ve been trying to piece together as to what it was for the rest of the night. 

“Okay,” her voice doesn’t have the power to it that it usually does, no bite, no kept together tone, and Emma swears she never knew one could hear so much emotion in one four letter word, barely a whisper. 

She doesn’t let her eyes open until after she hears the closing of the door, once the sound of the clicking heels on the tile floors is barely audible. And once she opens them she rolls onto her side as best she can and holds the extra pillow to her chest. She let’s sleep win out and she hopes that this will get easier over time. 

 

8 weeks later …. 

 

Regina sits in the bathroom of the mansion on the edge of the bathtub, the past eight weeks hadn’t been easy, she had called all things off with Graham after the night Emma had ran, she’d seen exactly what kind of damage she’d caused when she’d gone to see her in the hospital. Despite everything that had happened between them she hadn’t kept Henry from her, she knew deep down that it wasn’t fair to him, and she didn’t want to go backwards on any of the progress they’d made, he had slowly but surely dropped the ‘Evil Queen’ moniker once her and Emma had begun whatever it was they had. The dinners together at the mansion or Granny’s had seemed to also help. And even now since they’d split Regina had let him still regularly see the blonde, she’d still let him convince her a few times to invite her for dinner, the Deputy only accepted if Granny’s was their destination though. 

It had been eight weeks since the blonde had entered the mansion for more than five minutes to drop Henry off. Eight weeks since she’d fled from 108, eight long weeks since she’d spoken more than small talk or work to the brunette. She hated to admit it to herself but she hated it, she hated what they’d become, they had been so close, and she’d taken it all for granted, so now as she sits alone in the mansion, Henry is out with the woman plaguing her thoughts of current, she let’s the tears roll down her cheek as she realizes that she has now one more thing to remind her of what she’d done. 

The small stick in her hand clatters to the floor and her hands come up to cover her face as sobs wrack her body. 

This whole situation was no one’s fault but her own, and all she wanted right now was the Deputy here with her, she missed those strong arms, how they’d wrap around her like a protective coat. 

Two little lines, that was all she could see in her mind right now even with her eyes closed tightly, a deep shuddering breath and she drops her hands from her face and snatches her phone up from beside her. 

She unlocks it and opens to her favorites in her contacts, her finger hovers over one name, the one she wishes to call, the one she needs to call. But she can’t, can’t drop this on her. This is her problem, this is her price to pay, not the blonde’s. But all she wants to do right now is talk to her, the only one who ever even remotely understood her, in someway, but she doesn’t know if they can even go back to a friendship, well a functioning one, after all she’d put her through. 

She blames herself for the younger woman having ended up in the hospital, no she hadn’t told her to run through rain in the forest but she had been the reason she’d felt the need to and therefore in her mind she was the reason she’d been hurt and fallen ill. She looks at the time display on the top of her screen, she’d be bringing Henry back in about an hour either way, she’d see her then and perhaps they could talk for a few minutes, she could lean on her for a moment. Maybe they could both just pretend for awhile that things were different, they could be there for each other, because gods did Regina need someone right now. 

And then another thought hits her, telling Henry. 

How did she get here she wonders, how did she get to this place, when can she catch a break? Things weren’t the same without the blonde in her life. She let’s her finger hover over the name in her phone once more before she decides against it and simply locks her phone instead. She stands and exits the bathroom, the stick lay forgotten on the floor. 

She enters her study and looks at the desk, piles of paperwork. She hadn’t had it in her to even do that over the last week, she’d been so nauseous at times, and the changing of her mood constantly, she hadn’t been able to focus. She supposes she should attempt some in the time she has left before Emma returns with Henry, or perhaps she could start dinner, maybe she could convince the blonde to stay just this once. She sighs and decides that she should just do some of the paper work before it amounts to even more, she’s not going to give herself the false hope that she can persuade the Deputy into staying for a meal. 

 

A knock at the door signals the arrival of her son and his other Mother, late, as always, she can’t help the small smile that graces her lips though at the thought that somethings never change, no matter what else has. 

She gets up from her spot on the sofa, and bare feet pad across the hardwood floors as she makes her way to the front door. Opening it she sees the blonde bent slightly at the waist and the small brunette whispering something in her ear, a sigh and she shakes her head as she stands back up to her full height. 

“We’ll see kiddo,” and then Henry moves forward to wrap small arms around his brunette Mother’s waist in greeting. 

“How was your day sweetheart?” she asks quietly as she lets her arms hold him close. Emerald eyes take in the two, and she realizes that maybe it’s time she and the Mayor talk, that maybe it’s time to sit down with her and discuss it all, because despite how she may appear she’s not alright still all these weeks later, and she misses the other woman. She knows she shouldn’t, knows she should be over it or have come to terms with it but not speaking to Regina at length has left so many questions in the blonde’s head that she cannot say she’s found anything close to closure.

“Can I come in?” brown eyes snap up to meet lighter ones, a look of utter confusion obvious in them, as well as a hint of shock. 

“Of course,” she spits out, and Henry parts from her running upstairs and heading into his room. She stands to the side to allow her in and Emma moves into the foyer, her hands go to the back pockets of her jeans and she shifts from one foot to the other looking down at the ground. She’d known this would probably be awkward but she hadn’t counted on the kid to run off so fast, she’d kind of hoped he’d give them some sort of way to break the ice. 

“So, uhm how’ve you been?” as Regina closes the door and turns to take in the sight of the blonde in the mansion she can’t help but notice a few things. The bags under her eyes haven’t become any less visible than they had been becoming over the last few weeks, so she still wasn’t sleeping properly, her arms were bigger than they’d been eight weeks ago, clearly working out had been her method of distraction. 

“I’ve been alright dear, and yourself?” small talk this they could do, this they had done for what seemed like forever now.

“Been better,” she falls silent and then glances up, “Listen I think we need to talk,” she figures she might as well throw it out there, lay her cards on the table if she wants this to become more than just back and forth meaningless conversation between the two of them. 

“I think that would be wise,” she gestures to the couch, “Would you like a drink?”

“I could really use a beer right now,” she chuckles nervously as she plops down onto the leather cushions, “If you have one of course.”

She nods and heads to the kitchen, she’d kept the last case she’d bought, she had always made sure she had a cold on in the fridge when the Deputy had first started making frequent stops to the mansion. Though it’d been so long since she had the brunette hadn’t been able to discard of the last few, she instead had left them in their drawer in the fridge. 

She grabs one and pops it open, placing it in a cozy before heading back into the living room and handing it to the blonde. 

“Thanks,” she smiles, and it hits her that it feels good to be here again. The brunette sits next to her and she finds herself moving closer to her, she doesn’t try to stop herself either, it’s been too long since she’s been close to her, too long since she’s let herself. She raise the bottle to her lips and takes a sip, the cold beverage runs down smoothly, and she sets it down on the coffee table. 

“You said you thought we should talk?” the Mayor says in a hushed tone, she almost sounds nervous. 

“Regina,” she grabs the beer once more and takes another swig before she gets started, “I don’t know how else to really put this, but I think it’s time we try and get past this, it’s just getting awkward, and I don’t dislike being around you, it’s just hard to be around you sometimes, and I don’t want it to b-“

“I miss you,” she blurts it out, she hadn’t meant to say it aloud but she didn’t have time to prevent the thought from coming out of her mouth, colored eyes widen and the blonde gulps, in all the possible ways that this could have played out that she’d gone over in her head this had not been one of them and she was taken by surprise. 

She stands from the couch suddenly and stalks towards the bathroom, she needs a moment to herself, to collect herself because after those words had left red lips her first thought had been to kiss the brunette. 

She sighs and collapses onto the closed toilet lid and sits head on hands, hunched slightly, when something on the floor in front of her catches her eye. She leans forward to get a closer look and picks it up, she drops it as soon as she realizes what it is. Her heart sinks, her stomach flips, and her head is pounding with all the thoughts that are running through it now. 

Had she still been seeing Graham, after all this, or was it someone new? She would’ve thought she’d swear off anyone for awhile after how distraught she’d seemed after it all had played out. But then again who was she kidding, she wasn’t anyone special, she wasn’t anyone worth waiting for, she hadn’t even told her to wait for her or anything like that, they hadn’t even been together for crying out loud. She shouldn’t feel hurt, shouldn’t feel betrayed, shouldn’t feel let down or disgusted, but she cannot stop all these feelings from attacking her all at once. She feels her chest tighten and her heart beats fast, her vision blurs slightly at the tears that well up. She was stupid that’s what she was, an idiot, she came here today thinking to finally talk to the other woman about all that had happened, about all it had meant. Now she’s here hiding in her bathroom because she’d said she missed her and now she comes to find out that she’s carrying a child. 

Had Henry known? When was she planning on telling him, had she just found out today?

She needs to ask her, to find out the truth, what was going on, what it all meant, why hadn’t she told her, then again they weren’t on proper speaking terms but still something like this you couldn’t just deal with alone. She shakes her head and quickly stumbles out of the bathroom back into the living room. 

The darker woman glances over her shoulder from her spot on the couch as she hears the heavy footsteps returning, their eyes meet. 

“You’re pregnant,” the blonde blurts out. She hadn’t meant to she’d wanted to work her way up to asking but as soon as she’d seen those eyes she hadn’t been able to let her brain tell her mouth what to say first. 

Regina stands now to face her the sofa still between them as Emma inches forward, their eyes never leave each others and the brunette’s body turns following the path of the Deputy as she makes her way around the couch and soon they’re face to face. So close, and the Mayor cannot breath suddenly, it’s the closest they’ve been in weeks, eight to be exact, and it’s been so long, and she’s craved it the entire time. She’d waited for the day they’d accidentally get too close, she’d just wanted to feel the other woman’s hand on her own. 

She’d been needing this, this closeness, this touch, her touch, and having it right there after so long made her weak, her mind goes blank except for one word, it’s on repeat, ‘touch’. She doesn’t realize she’s moving until she feels the lips on her own, or well her lips on the other woman’s. Her eyes flutter shut as she feels whole once more, as she let’s herself ignore every other feeling, she focuses solely on this. 

As the other woman had begun to inch closer Emma had stood stock still, she hadn’t moved towards her, then again she hadn’t moved back or tried to stop her, she’d let it happen, she had let the lips that were now on her own get there, and she was losing her resolve, the feeling of warm lips on hers, Regina’s lips on her own. Oh how she’d missed this feeling, she watches as dark lashes flutter and eyes close. 

She feels her own start to close and her hand has a mind of it’s own as it moves to the back of an olive neck and tangles in short brown hair. She parts her lips slightly to snake her tongue out and run it over a blood red lip, she nips gently and the brunette takes the hint and opens her mouth letting the other woman take over her. Of all the reactions to the news she hadn’t even thought that this would be a possibility, she didn’t know what to think, what to do besides enjoy it and try and make it last. 

She nips at the tongue in her mouth and as it pulls back she pushes her own tongue into the blonde’s mouth and takes over the kiss, her hands move up to grab the lapels of that damn leather jacket the other would seem to live in. She moves them backwards and knees hit the couch, the younger woman falls back into a sitting position, the Mayor straddling her lap, knees planted firmly on either side of the lap below her, once they’ve landed she lowers herself to sit. 

A groan from below and she begins to grind her hips down against the other’s covered heat. They break apart in desperate need of air and that seems to be when it sinks in for the other just what is happening. Emerald eyes widen and a look of utter panic crosses a paling face. 

Her hands come to grip the olive skinned woman’s upper arms as if to hold her in place, “Re-,” she can’t even manage words right now, just sits holding the other and staring. 

“I-,” and then she sees something else cross that face she loves looking at, anger. 

“You can’t just come out of nowhere with that shit Regina,” and she takes the hint and stands on shaky legs, shuffling backwards to put some space between them, she hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. “You can’t just go kissing me, you can’t just expect it all to be okay, you can’t just expect it to erase what happened!” she stands now fists balled at her sides. 

“Emma, listen to me, I-,” but she’s not going to let her speak, she’s angry, not at the Mayor but at herself, so what’s her response, to lash out. 

“No, you think you can just do that, that you can just lay that all on me? Well you can’t! Regina it’s been so hard staying away from you! I’ve had to learn how to live without you, it wasn’t just a game to me! I have feelings!” and her jaw snaps shut as she realizes her mistake, she meant to say had. Maybe she wouldn’t think anything of it, would just brush past it, but Emma knew deep down, as she watched mocha eyes brim with tears, as she watched the sudden slump of shoulders, she knew she’d been heard correctly. All color drained from her face, so much for this talk going well, or at least the way the blonde had thought it should and would. 

A hand reaches for her own and she jerks away as if burned by the touch, her head shakes side to side. 

“Emma, I haven’t been with a man since the day you found out!” she yells back suddenly finding her voice, she knows this is another part of the blonde’s hurt that she is using to fuel her anger. 

A mouth opens and shuts a few times, “It’s Graham’s,” she says it so quietly, her features back to shock, and a loss of words, as well as a hint of regret at her immediate actions she’d taken. It wasn’t as if it mattered that it was his or not, it wasn’t even that it mattered when she’d last had sex with a man, it had just been a way to divert, a way to distract, and give her time to grasp onto these new developments. 

One Regina was pregnant, two she had admitted to having feelings, three she’d let Regina kiss her, and she’d kissed her back. All this was swimming through her mind now and suddenly she feels dizzy, she let’s herself fall back down to the couch.

Regina’s hand comes up to cover her mouth, she doesn’t know how she’d imagined the blonde reacting but she had planned on working her way up to telling her all this, she inwardly cursed herself for having been foolish enough to leave the test out and laying around. They both remain silent and unmoving. 

“Mom?” a quiet voice from the stairs, and that does her in, the tears roll down her cheek that had been threatening to fall. She can’t manage any words doesn’t know what to say or what he’s heard. 

“Hey kid, come here,” Emma manages, her voice shaky, but she at least manages the words, he makes his way over to her and curls up next to her, her arm wraps around him and holds him close, his head pressed against her chest right below her collar bone. “Listen, I want you to call MM, ask her if you can spend the night, your Mom and I have some stuff to talk about, okay?”

He nods against her, and shifts his gaze to his other Mother, “Mom, I’ll help with the baby, I promise,” and his eyes hold so much, he doesn’t have any real clue as to what’s going on, he just knows his one Mother is pregnant, the other one seems upset by this but not entirely, he just hopes that them talking will be a step back to how things were, he takes it as a good thing that Emma is here now, in the mansion. He’s missed her presence here, he’s picked up on how she’d have dinner with them out but never here anymore, it confused him. 

Regina moves to sit down next to Emma, she leaves some distance between them, a strong arm comes around her shoulders though and pulls her in close, the three of them sit there just huddled together, just holding each other. It feels so right, and both women just let themselves get lost in the moment, let themselves ignore their thoughts at current. They wish times were simpler, they wish things weren’t so complicated now, that things hadn’t gotten so out of control, yet here they are now. Here they are with yet another curveball being thrown at them and neither of them has a glove to catch it with, it’s a dead ball, a sucker punch to the gut. Why can’t things just go smoothly for them for once? Is it really too much to ask? What had they done so wrong in life that they couldn’t catch a break. It was like they were the hero and villain in one of Henry’s stories. They never had a smooth trip, at least not for very long. 

The silence surrounds them and for once it’s comforting, normally the lack of sound throws one or both women into a mild panic, but for now it’s just fine, it’s just what’s needed. Them all together, holding each other, for a moment they can all act as if nothing has changed, as if nothing is wrong as of now. Time stands still, even if only for a moment. 

Henry is the first to move, first to break the silence, “Emma, can I use your phone to make the call?” she nods and they all shift, Regina pulls away from the warmth of Emma’s arm and chest, her head lifting from it’s spot between her neck and shoulder. She immediately misses the feeling, the closeness. The blonde digs in her pocket for the phone and hands it to the boy, he heads into the kitchen to give the women a moment of privacy.

“I do miss you,” the Mayor simply states, her legs cross and she fiddles with the hem of her skirt, flattening out the invisible creases, it’s not as if there are any actual wrinkles, she just needs something focus on, somewhere to look, she can’t bring herself to look up, she can feel those piercing eyes on her. She knows the other woman is staring at her right now, with a mixture of emotions displayed across her soft yet hardened features. The silence stretches on for what she swears could be forever, she clears her throat and uncrosses her legs to recross them so that her legs are opposite as they were, her right leg now takes the top while her left the bottom. 

“I can’t,” the Deputy says releasing a sigh, “Regina, I can’t do this, let myself be pulled back in, I-,” how to word it, how to explain it, she wants nothing more than to be there for and with the other woman, the woman that she dare to think it she has fallen in love with. She has done nothing but think of her for the past eight weeks, hasn’t been able to get her off of her mind, out of her dreams, her name always dancing on the tip of her tongue. But she can’t do this, she can’t just expect things to not play out as they already had a second time around, for she knows deep down that people do not change, they only fool themselves into thinking that they have and Emma Swan is not going to be played for a fool twice, especially not by the same person. 

“Emma, I just want another chance, a chance to make things right between us, even if it’s just as friends, nothing more, I just can’t stand you not being in my life in one way, shape, or form, I need you,” her tone is desperate, pleading, begging. She’s just wanting the blonde to understand she’s scared by the recent discovery, she’s lost, and she just needs someone familiar, someone who already knows her so well to help her through it all and be there for her, and at the same time has gone through it before. Emma had been alone while pregnant with Henry she knows that, and she doesn’t want to end up having to go through this alone, she doesn’t know what to expect. It’s not like she had planned on this, and since she’d given herself that potion that day back in the Enchanted Forest she honestly hadn’t thought she could ever become pregnant, she didn’t understand how something could effect her there but not here, then again ever since Emma had arrived in that monstrosity on wheels things had been changing. Things that shouldn’t be happening had happened, things that no one could explain, it was as if magic. 

“It’s not that simple, it’s not that easy.”

“But it can be,” she looks up now and her hands still in her lap, “let’s just start back at square one, please, give me that, I know I don’t deserve it but I’m scared Emma,” and as the blonde looks into those deep mocha orbs she sees not the powerful headstrong Mayor but a scared young girl, one who didn’t know what to do, didn’t know where to turn, and it pulls at her heartstrings. It reminds her of herself, of a time nearly eleven years ago when she had found out she was pregnant, when she had realized she was alone, when she had found out that she was going to have to do this on her own because the father was not going to be there. She knew Regina wasn’t going to throw this on Graham, she didn’t have any type of relationship with him besides being his boss and having had him in her bed, it wasn’t like with herself and the Mayor. 

“Have you gone to the doctor’s yet?” is all she can come up with as a reply, a diversion, avoidance, she doesn’t know what to say, she knows that Regina just needs a friend right now, but how do you go back to being friends with someone you were never really friends with from the start? They’d gone from strangers to wanting the other one gone to sex to some sort of relationship, yes they’d gotten to know each other but they hadn’t been friends, hadn’t done the get to know each other minus the intimacy, they’d jumped to that then asked questions later. When they fought it was hard, they took cheap shots at the other, they got physical, it hadn’t been an exactly healthy relationship since day one. So when she asked to start at square one it really would be that, square one. 

She shakes her head, “Emma please,” she reaches for the blonde’s hand just as their son walks in and the two spring apart quickly.

“She’ll be here in a minute, she said for you to call her later, I’ll just wait out front, love you guys,” he can sense the tension, and he just wants to be away from it, just wants them to work out whatever it is that they need to because this has been such a long and such a trying eight weeks with them both. He doesn’t know if they realize just how down they look, if they notice the lingering glances when the other isn’t looking, the sad eyes they give each other, but he thinks sometime of just them will help them to see it or he hopes that it will.

“Love you too,” they say in unison, and he gives a small smile before moving towards them giving them each a big hug. 

 

He’s been gone for a little over an hour now and not a word has been uttered from either party remaining in the large house. Emma’s on her third beer which she’s nursing, Regina has just come back from another round of morning sickness, the sickness that comes at every time except then she swears. 

“I think I’m going to go lay down, didn’t sleep much last night,” Emma stands and finishes off her drink, the Mayor finds her way to her feet quickly and is right in front of the blonde, blocking her path. 

“Can’t we talk?” golden curls sway side to side with the movement of her head.

“Listen, I want to be here for you, to help you out, I know what it’s like to be finding something like this out, well finding this out, and I know what it’s like to do it alone, without the other half, but I won’t let it be more than that, I can’t,” oh how she wishes she could though. She places a hand on a slightly hunched shoulder and takes a deep breath. “This is hard on me too, believe me, it really is, because you know what? I’ve realized somethings in these past few weeks,” their gazes hold, “And you know what was the hardest thing to figure out was? The best yet the worst discovery? What hurt the most?”

Her stomach clenches, she feels her heart rate increasing, she knows her eyes show all right now, her face may be hardened in it’s features but her eyes show what she really feels, how much she really feels right now. 

“I’ve realized that I love you,” her hand loses it’s grip on the shoulder it was resting upon and with a sad smile, a devastated look, a vulnerable look, she let’s her hand slide from it’s previous place of residence. At the same time the brunette can see the walls slamming up one by one. She knows that this discussion is over, there is no getting more out of the blonde right now, if ever on this topic, on these feelings, on this one in particular, so she let’s her leave. She just stays in her place as the blonde turns and heads up the stairs, no doubt to one of the guest rooms, or perhaps to Henry’s. 

Her feet won’t let her move, won’t let her follow, her heart races yet it stops, and once she hears the sound of a door closing echo through the foyer she let’s herself break, she let’s herself fall, and she lands on her knees in front of the sofa. 

Silent tears stream down her face as her voice in barely a whisper is found, “And I you.”

 

 

Okay so just going to hide now until I finish part four ha…. Is it too late to ask you guys not to rage and hate me for ending this part like this? R&R stick with me for part four!


	4. Chapter 4

So here goes part four, thanks to all who have stuck around for this ride, this fic hasn’t been easy to write and I’m sure everyone’s feels can say it hasn’t been fun to read all the time but I did warn of angst lol. I just really wanted to do this fic so here is the final part of Jar of Hearts, I’m going to write some sort of epilogue after this it will be posted as “chapter five” though it won’t be continuing right where the fic ends. So here we go enjoy the last emotional roller coaster of it all with me.

R&R when done and thank you all for reading. 

 

 

Regina makes her way up the marble staircase slowly dragging her feet, heels in her right hand, her left holding the banister for support. She’d stayed downstairs alone for a hour after Emma had gone upstairs, she had just sat waiting, hoping that the blonde would come back down in that time. She didn’t know why she had thought that she would, not after a confession like that, not after the Mayor had let her leave without any response, she was only brave enough to confess her feelings once the younger woman had left the room. She was a coward. She knew this now as she trudged upstairs, she had for so long kept her feelings locked inside, for so long denied them, and when she’d first realized them was when she had once again started making calls to Graham. She had thought that perhaps she could distract herself, or somehow forget her feelings if she did something behind the other’s back, but in the end all that had done was cause her to want the Deputy more and more and she’d quickly stopped seeing Graham, until that day. 

The day Emma had caught him sneaking out of the house, that had been the first time in a little over two weeks since she’d last invited him over for a roll in the hay. She’d formed feelings, started to notice them within the first week of her and Emma being whatever it was they had been. It had been then that she’d, for the entire second week of Emma and her, gone back and forth between the blonde woman and the Sheriff. How she wished she never had, for now she’d always have a reminder of what she’d done, no matter how her and her son’s other Mother worked things out or did not. And oh how she prayed silently that things would in fact work out between them, one day, maybe not anytime soon, they both still held a lot of hurt and issues with all that had occurred between them, they both still built their walls up strong for they had done to the other as many had done to them in the past and broken the trust, broken the heart, and that didn’t just go away simply because you wished it to.

She arrives at the top of the stairs and glances down the hall to the left and sees Henry’s door is cracked open, she knows the boy had shut it on his way back down and out of the mansion, just as he always did. It was a habit he’d developed all on his own, she’d never told him it had to be that way in all the rules and particulars she’d ever set, that had never been one. So she approaches the doorway and pushes the it ajar slightly, just enough to peek inside. She doesn’t see the blonde on the bed though, which she must admit she finds somewhat shocking, yet she knows a pillow is missing from by the head board. Backing out of the room her hand holds the doorknob and closes it softly behind her, none of the guest room doors are cracked, and for some reason she gets the feeling that Emma would not be found in any of them should she open every door and look for her. 

She turns and heads to her own room, and her suspicions are confirmed. As the door glides open quietly and she glances towards her bed she finds the Deputy. Emma lay fast asleep, a light snore can barely be heard, the rise and fall of her chest steadily, even from her position on her side, can be seen. The pillow that was noticed to be missing is what golden curls are splayed across, fanning out, and she’s lying on the side of the bed that was “hers”, meaning Emma’s. The side that she’d always ended up on whenever the two had laid together, no matter whether they had simply been talking, or if they’d just finished pleasing the other, no matter what that had always been the side she’d gravitated to. The brunette never had any complaints of it either, she preferred the left side of her bed anyways, it’d just been one more small thing that they did without ever needing to ask or say anything about. It had always been natural for Regina to be on the left and Emma to be on the right side of her, even when they would sit or walk. 

The moonlight streams through the thin curtain over the window, a chaise sat in front of it, perfect for longing upon on sunny days that it was too hot to be outside during. It highlights the sleeping woman’s features, she looks so at peace in this moment, her forehead holds no creases, it’s smooth and she looks younger, her face completely relaxed. Her eyelids move slightly as her eyes move side to side fluttering in her sleep, the darker woman is sure that the sleep is much needed, for she knows that rest and relaxation are two things her own body has been lacking for the past weeks. 

She sits at the foot of the bed dropping the heels from her grip and glances over her shoulder at the woman sound asleep. All she wishes to do is be held or to hold her, but she doesn’t know the response she’d receive for certain, she finds for a moment as she ponders all possible outcomes of the other waking holding or being held by the brunette and she suddenly doesn’t quite care what the reaction will be, she just needs the closeness again. She knows it’s selfish, knows she can’t expect anything from the light woman, but she cannot turn the feelings off, cannot turn off the want, no the need, to be close to her. Here she is in bed with the one who’d been haunting her dreams, plaguing her mind for hours, days, weeks. 

So she gives in, she crawls up the bed and scoots under the blankets, usually she would lay with her back to Emma, but now she lays facing her, propped on her side, she reaches out a hand and tucks a stray strand of gold behind a pale ear. And now she starts to wonder why exactly the Deputy had chosen to come into her room, why she hadn’t chosen Henry’s or a guest room. After all they’d been through she just couldn’t understand why, unless she too was missing the closeness. Had she missed the brunette’s scent as she had the blonde’s? Had she just hoped that by coming here she’d wake with the Mayor next to her in the morning? It was all too much for her to take in, too many thoughts raged through her mind and at the speed of light, millions of questions she hadn’t even known she was thinking of. Emma had missed her, Emma had missed them, and now even with the amount of hurt caused by the woman whose bed she’d chosen to sleep in, she still went to her and all things her for comfort. Regina’s heart beat speeds up a bit at this last line of thought, no matter what they had done to each other, said to each other, they’d always ran back to the other. No matter how it appeared to one from the outside looking in Regina knew deep down why they did it, why they clung to the other, despite it’s outward appearance it wasn’t a weakness, and it wasn’t an unhealthy pull. It was the understanding that they knew the other, they would be there for each other, always had. It was the knowledge that they other would know exactly what kind of comfort or tough love they needed, and they knew well that the other would give them just that. 

Yes she’d blown their trust, or well Emma’s trust in her with the situation that had occurred, but the blonde had been just going through the motions, had been aching for a touch, craving closeness of the darker woman, and now that she had a chance after so long of denying herself she was damn sure going to take it. The opportunity may not present itself again anytime soon and therefore she was going to, even if it just caused her more pain in the end, take full advantage of it. 

The brunette’s hand slides down to a strong and well defined hip bone, the tank top Emma wore had ridden up slightly, exposing the bone and a bit of the well defined abs. She can’t help herself as she trails her fingertips lightly across the stomach visible and accessible to her touch, the blonde shivers slightly but does not wake. 

“Emma,” she looks at those closed lids, the beautiful lashes as well, “I do love you,” she whispers knowing that she only speaks the confessed words to herself. She leans forward and places a soft barely there kiss on the blonde’s forehead. She then takes a deep shuddering breath and let’s her own eyes fall closed, darkness soon overtakes her and she let’s sleep win out. 

 

 

The sunlight bleeds through the thin veil covering the window, stretching across the two women sleeping soundly and who would awaken tangled in each other. A mess of limbs, during the night it would seem that they had both sought the other out whether for body heat or for the simple fact that even their subconsciouses knew that they wished nothing more than to be held by the other. Emma’s the ‘big spoon’, the curve of her body is the perfect fit for the olive toned woman, and the swell of her ass rests perfectly against the blonde’s crotch. As the brunette stirs she arches back causing her back side to press more firmly into the woman whose arm is tightly wrapped around her waist, and as she stretches the grip of which tightens as if encouraging her to move even closer though it would seem impossible. There is no space between them, their bodies line up perfectly and it’s as if they are one. 

Emerald eyes start to blink open, the brightness causing it to take time for her eyes to adjust as she’d seen nothing but darkness a few seconds ago before she had started to wake. She moves her legs to stretch them out but they don’t go very far, instead they come into contact with something solid, or well as is the actual case, someone. As soon as her arms find the same obstruction of their path she suddenly is wide awake and she’s panicking. She jerks backwards and suddenly she’s falling off the bed, trying to grab onto something to keep her on the bed, she manages to grab one thing, Regina’s arm. And now she’s falling off the bed and dragging the other with her, her back screams at the jolt of pain as she hits the floor and then she feels the breath leave her lungs quickly as the dead weight of one Madame Mayor is now coming down on her fully.

She shakes her head as she recalls how she’d gotten here in the first place. She’d gone into Henry’s room and sat crying into his pillow that she had clutched tightly to her chest for gods knows how long. Then she’d gotten up from the smaller bed pillow in tote and made her way back out into the hallway, then everything had become a blur as she’d stared at the door she had known to be Regina’s, the tears had welled up once more. She had gone inside to look around, to sit on the bed that they’d once shared, she hadn’t planned on laying down, hadn’t planned on falling asleep but it had happened. Once the tears had started she’d gone to ‘her side’ of the bed and laid down still holding onto their son’s pillow, she must have cried herself to sleep, but why the other woman hadn’t woke her to ask her to leave and instead had laid with her puzzled her greatly. 

“Ugh,” she groans and blinks rubbing her eyes in disbelief at the fact that the darker woman is still fast asleep on top of her, she nuzzles her head into the spot between her neck and shoulder letting out a content sigh. “Uh, Regina,” she shakes a shoulder lightly, she doesn’t want to alarm her, but she has an elbow digging into her side right between her ribs and it’s making it rather difficult to take a full breath, her lungs burn slightly from the exertion. Slowly but surely Regina begins to come to, mocha eyes blink open and then she’s hovering above the blonde and their eyes lock. They are both frozen as they realize their current positioning, neither of them dares move, dares say a word, dares to even breath. They simply stare into each other’s eyes and the hint of a smile dances upon both their lips, but then the reality sets in. 

A throat clears, neither is sure whose it is, perhaps it was both, in unison, and they both divert their gazes as Regina pushes herself up and off of Emma trying not to bear her weight down on her at all. This method causes yet another awkward position as the brunette is now straddling, hovering slightly, but straddling nonetheless, the blonde’s abdomen. Her response is a natural one, one she’d had several times before, one that at the time just felt right, strong hands fly to perfectly sculpted hip bones and she pulls the Mayor down so that her heat presses against the flexing muscles below. A soft moan escapes dark lips, pale and olive cheeks become flush as eyes lock once more. 

“Emma,” her name is said breathlessly, and gods does it have an effect on her, and especially after eight long weeks of not so much as an accidental brushing of their hands (with the exception of the sudden kiss yesterday) she simply wants to let this continue, she can regret it later she figures. Mocha orbs are blown, eyes darkening to an almost black shade and emerald follow suit, there’s a hunger present in both. But they can’t do this, no, they have to talk, they have to figure out what they plan to do or not, are they going to give it another chance? Or are they just going to be there for one another for the time being, just friends?

Regina leans over, her legs shift a bit further apart and she’s now pressing her core down hard against the Deputy, and her lips place a soft kiss on a crimson cheek. She then sits back, a sad smile on here face, she too wishes they could just continue this it would seem. She moves to stand, pushing the blonde’s hands from her hips as she does so, she turns quickly and rushes into the bathroom slamming the door behind herself quickly. As soon as Emma hears the first wrenching sound she’s up in a flash, her head spins due to the sudden horizontal to vertical shift so fast but she just tells herself the feeling will pass as she moves towards her goal. She rips the door open and moves hastily to place a wet cloth on the back of a tanned neck, she then removes a hair tie from her wrist and gets the Mayor’s shorter hair into a ponytail as best she can. 

“I’ve got you,” she says as she rubs soothing circles on a hunched over back, brown eyes are squeezed shut as she feels her stomach clench once more and she hurls again, it hurts mostly due to the fact that she’s got nothing in her stomach, she hadn’t eaten much last night and now she’d just woken. 

Emma just keeps repeating those three words to her, ‘I’ve got you’, and she realizes that she means that in so many ways, on so many levels. Being without the brunette for so long hadn’t been easy, she’d had to learn how to live again, she’d had to not let it get to her, she’d gone through days and nights alike of tears, empty bottles, broken kitchen appliances as she’d tried to ‘fix’ them even if nothing was wrong. She had to pull herself and life back together after the Mayor had lost her spot in it, she had never realized how much time they’d truly spent together until the first day she’d been sat in the flat alone for nearly the entire day. 

And now she begins to take in the depth of the silent promise those three words were to her, for the brunette, Emma Swan was here to stay. She was not going to abandon Regina no matter what, she was just like the blonde at the current moment, a scared pregnant teenager, age was irrelevant, this was the darker woman’s first pregnancy. It hadn’t been planned, no one had expected it, Emma knew that Graham would most likely never know, or if he did it wouldn’t be anyone but Henry allowed to help her out. But there were going to be things she didn’t know, things she would need to figure out, and no the blonde hadn’t had the full experience either but she’d made it through pregnancy and birth. She could help her through all that, and they could figure out the next parts together, she could be the support for her, she could set the feelings aside, she could keep pushing through life. It wasn’t just about her and Regina, it was about Henry, and the new little one that would be his little brother or sister. 

Soon the other woman was pushing herself to stand once more, she closes the toilet lid down and sits on it, her face falls to her hands, she lets out a sigh before a sob breaks the near silence. Emma moves to crouch down in front of her, placing a hand on her knee she offers a gentle pat, hoping it’s somehow comforting even if only barely. 

“Regina,” her voice is soft, quiet, she doesn’t want to push her to talk if she doesn’t want to, she knows firsthand, even if it was years ago now, the hormones of pregnancy. The first few weeks were hard as well due to the constant sickness, her body was starting to change for the new little one it now supported. “It’s going to be okay, I’m going to help you through this, I promise,” and at her last word the hands come down from the now tear stained face they were previously covering, and the vulnerability shone in brown eyes is both breathtaking and heartbreaking. 

“I-I don’t know what to do, and I c-can’t ask you to stay,” her voice is broken, and the blonde’s heart aches, she knows she’s right, but she also is so very wrong. Regina could ask her anything and she’d probably, even if she put up a fight at first, do it or find a way to achieve the same result through other means. They hadn’t properly spoken in weeks now, and it seemed that now may be a better time than any to start talking. Henry was at the flat and Emma had texted her roommate on her way upstairs to ask her to keep him until she called, that something was going on and he wasn’t to be involved. 

“I know we’ve been through a lot, but this time you’re right you can’t ask me to stay, because it’s not a question, I am staying, I’m not going to let you deal with all this alone, the past doesn’t matter right now, we can talk about that at a different time, but it’s not the pressing issue right now. Right now we need to figure out what you do or don’t want to do, we need to get you an appointment with the doctor, and we need to talk about what this means, because life is about to change like crazy, trust me I know,” she sighs and runs her fingers through the tangled mess of curls atop her head. 

“How can you want to help me, after all I put you through?” she genuinely looks shocked that anyone would want to stay and not just leave her here alone, she seems to really and truly believe that she has messed it all up that badly that the Deputy shouldn’t even be sitting here, a hand on her knee, giving her a comforting touch, offering her help. 

“It’s been sometime, since it all went down,” she lets out a deep breath she didn’t realize she was holding in, it would seem like the talking may happen now rather than later, and if she was honest with herself she didn’t know if she was ready for it. She’d held it all inside for so long, she hadn’t spoken to anyone about much of anything. She’d briefly spoken to Ruby, but of course she hadn’t filled her in on all the details, all the waitress knew was that something had happened to cause the blonde’s heart to break and the Mayor had been responsible. She hadn’t gotten involved in the situation though at Emma’s request, she respected that decision because her reasoning for not letting others get involved was simple, Henry. “These past weeks haven’t been easy. They’ve sucked, majorly, they’ve been draining, but in that time I was able to start building myself back up slowly but surely. Am I who I was before all of this? No. Will I ever be? No, because times and people change, shit happens, but at the end of the day you can either let it break you or you can push past it and say no this is my life. At first I let it break me, I couldn’t get out of bed somedays, couldn’t push myself to do anything for myself really. I know it may sound stupid but I couldn’t even bring myself to put on a bit of makeup or do my hair. I let it all eat at me, I’d have to say for the first two weeks easily. 

“But when the third week came, when Mary-Margaret and Ruby marched up to my room and yanked me out of bed and forced me to go out with them for a girls night, do you know what I realized? I realized that I was letting the pain win, I was letting the situation win, and for what? I was letting it eat away at me, I was doing the one thing I swore I would never do, I was letting someone else define my happiness, I was letting things get to me that I had no control over. So I stood back up slowly but surely. I’m not all back together, it still hurts, and the hurt is a main reason as to why I avoided extra time with you, I couldn’t come here for dinner because from the first day I stepped in with Henry to drop him back home I knew if I stayed I’d never want to leave. Even if that had meant more pain and heartache, but I wanted to stay, gods Regina the amount of times I almost said yes. Because I had hoped somewhere deep down inside that if I stayed for dinner then the kid would go off to bed and I’d have time with you. Just us, that we could forget it all for just a night, because that’s all I’ve wanted since that night. 

“I’ve just wanted you, I’ve just wanted to go back to what we had, it may not have been perfect, it may have hurt because I knew I was here falling for you hard and you’d never feel the same way. But it was something, and it was special in it’s own ways, and I meant what I said last night, and from my entire fucked up past there’s one thing I’ve learned, you don’t give up on the people you love. You don’t abandon them, you don’t send them off to do a bid that should be yours, because love is too scarce, and I don’t know about you but I’ve never had much of it. Anytime I ever had someone I let in they left one day, they tore me the hell apart and just left, and I’ve always had to pick up the pieces on my own. I don’t know what it is about you that keeps pulling me back, I really don’t and to be honest it scares the shit out of me. I’ve never needed someone, ever, but yet without you for those weeks there were days I felt like I couldn’t breath. My chest physically ached. I’m not leaving you, because I can’t, I feel too much for you regardless of where we stand right now, I can bury those feelings if I need to, but I’m not leaving you, I won’t let you go through this alone. I don’t know that you deserve it after what you did, but I know for a fact that no one deserves to go through what you’re about to alone.” 

At this the blonde stands from her place, the brunette immediately feels the loss of warmth from her knee as she watches the other woman turn from her, she’s speechless. She doesn’t know what to say or where to even begin, after all the cruel things she’d done in her life, this woman had stayed, and had promised to always stay. She didn’t deserve it, and she couldn’t help the sudden sob that was released, it pierced through the silence. Emma stayed turned from her but the Mayor could tell by the slight shake of shoulders that the younger woman was crying as well, they were both broken. Since the first day they’d met they had already both been so damaged from their pasts, from all those who’d came before the other. They had leapt into things, they hadn’t truly started to learn each other until later on, when the seeds of doubt and overthinking had already taken up root. But now as they both let the feelings flow out of them, as they let the hurt and the pain leave them to a degree, perhaps now they could start over entirely. They could start from square one, and be friends first, be a support for the other. 

“Emma, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” at her name she turns now and moves back towards the woman hunched over atop the closed toilet. She drops to her knees in front of her and sits folding her legs beneath her, her head drops to the other’s knee and her arms wrap around olive calves. A tanned hand comes down to run fingers through golden strands and they stay like this, just holding onto each other, just comforting each other, just finally being together, after so long. 

“Promise me something,” her voice is so quiet and it almost sounds as if a small child is asking for something they know they may get told no to. 

“Anything,” she responds immediately, she owes this woman so much, and to think where they started, to think that a long time ago, yet not so long at all, she wanted nothing more than to make this woman’s life a living hell. And the irony of it all, once she’d stopped wanting to do that, she’d done just that, she’d ripped her heart from her chest and stepped all over it, she’d done to her as so many others had before and hurt her. She’d caused the blonde so much pain, yet here she was, and she was real, she was really here. The silky strands running between olive fingers, those strong arms wrapped securely around her legs, clinging to her as a child does their Mother when scared, when they fear that letting go means the other will leave them. And it hits her all at once that final thought. Emma Swan was an orphan, she’d moved home to home, she’d never had someone choose her, never had someone stay with her, at least not for long or for good. So as she clung to Regina the brunette realized that all the younger woman had said was true, she’d just poured her heart and soul out to the Mayor and honestly the darker woman didn’t know if she had planned to do that in the first place or not. Judging by her reaction she hadn’t meant to go so deep, hadn’t originally planned on going so in depth on this, hadn’t planned to open herself up and become the thing she seemed to hate, vulnerable. 

“Don’t use my feelings for you against me,” and Regina can’t even imagine saying no to her right now, the tough woman who she knows isn’t the one asking her right now, it’s the young child who was forced to grow up too fast, the girl who didn’t have any hope of ever being loved after being pushed aside one time too many. She can’t help but feel a tugging at her heart at the thought of how she’d thrown an innocent baby into a similar situation she’s sure, long ago, 28 years ago to be exact. She had been a different person then but at the same time it had still been her who’d done the deed. It hadn’t been her who chose to put the infant in the wardrobe yet it had been the Charming’s idea of how to save their daughter from the Queen, she couldn’t help but feel the responsibility or the result was a shared one. 

“I won’t, I promise you that,” her voice shakes as she says it, all the emotions coursing through her at the moment, she can’t keep the regal tone, she can’t put the mask back on, she too is open for the other woman to read like one of Henry’s fairy tale books. “I wish I could take it all back, I didn’t do it to hurt you, but I did do it for the wrong reasons, not that there is ever any right reason to go behind someone’s back.” She takes a deep calming breath, she was going to open up to the other woman, she just needed to in this moment. Perhaps it would help them repair whatever it was between them. “I did it because I was scared Emma, you’re not the only one who fell, you’re feelings are not one sided, I want you to know that, but love is weakness, or at least that’s what my Mother always told me,” she shivers slightly at her mention of her Mother, there was a lot of old wounds with that, and she didn’t like to talk about any of it or her. “I don’t know when it all started, I don’t know how, I never planned on any of this happening, I wasn’t looking for love. When I first approached you it wasn’t out of anything but lust, I just wanted your body, just wanted the power over you, and I know that makes me a horrible person, I know you didn’t and don’t deserve that. It’s hard to admit but I think I can at least admit it to you as well as myself that I am not perfect, that I too am broken, damaged goods. None of that justifies it, any of it, any of what I put you through, I wish that there was a way to make it up to you but I think we both know deep down that is just a wish, just a hope.

“I’ve never had anyone besides my Father,” a single tear rolls down her cheek, “who cared, who loved me no matter what. I could do the most horrible things and he would still be there by my side, he was there for me until his end,” and she can’t speak anymore, she can’t carry on with all she’d wished to tell the blonde as now she is flooded with the memory, the scene is on repeat in her mind. Her father, he loved her so much and she’d ripped his heart out, crushed it, for a curse, to come here, to try and have her happy ending, and oh how well that had worked out, not very. She simply sits there stroking her fingers through the messy curls, the grip around her legs tightens slightly and she takes it for what it is, a hug of sorts, a comfort. She looks up to the ceiling blinking back the tears, she’s sick of crying, she’s sick of the hurt, the heartache, the pain.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t ready,” the small voice draws her attention back down and the blonde is peering up at her now, chin resting on her knee, emerald eyes shine with the remnants of the tears she’d shed, her eyes are slightly puffy and the other woman can only imagine what hers look like. Yet something about seeing this side of each other tugs at their hearts, and they realize that life has just dealt them a bad hand. They couldn’t have done much with what they were handed except try and survive, try to pull through, and that’s what they had managed to do, despite it all here they were now. Maybe that was why they were so drawn to each other, because as different as they were they had so much in common. Neither of them seemed to deal well with feelings, walls and masks were their go to for protecting themselves, both blonde and brunette alike simply wanted nothing more than to be loved, nothing more than to have someone there regardless of all the baggage, they wanted someone to just help them pick up the pieces and keep it together at the same time. They needed someone who’d challenge them, someone they could but heads with and scream at, but then in turn curl up with, hold them, similar to how they were positioned now. 

“One day,” she mutters softly, “One day I will tell you more, just not now,” and the grip around her legs loosens and mocha orbs simply watch as the Deputy pushes herself up onto her knees and proceeds to stand, a hand comes out to help her up. She takes it quickly and immediately feels some sense of calm, it comes out of nowhere and she can’t explain it, neither of them can. 

“I’ll be here whenever that day is,” she offers a small smile and raises the hand in hers to pink lips, a gentle kiss is placed upon it as hazel eyes do not lose contact with dark ones. 

 

 

“Regina?” the blonde says as she enters the mansion, she’d run out to grab them lunch from Granny’s, when she’d left the Mayor had been sitting on the sofa flipping channels, she didn’t see her now. Or well not immediately. As she makes her way in a bit further she now finds the brunette, fast asleep, knees bent slightly, one arm bent at the elbow underneath her head, the other resting atop the decorative pillow that brown locks are splayed upon. She can’t help but smile widely at the sight, can’t help but to stare for a moment.

She makes her way over to the couch and grabs the throw that is folded neatly on the ottoman and lays it over the woman who is out cold, oh how she remembers the random tiredness, the mood swings, the sickness, all of it, they always said the first pregnancy was the hardest as your body had never undergone the changes before. She herself had felt as if all she ever did was nap in the first few weeks and the final few weeks of her pregnancy with Henry, sleeping throughout the night hadn’t been much of a ‘thing’ for her, but man could she nap for hours throughout the day. 

Once she is sure the other woman is comfortable she takes the bag into the kitchen and gets her own food out, she puts the kale salad into the fridge that the Mayor had requested. She proceeds into the dining room now and sets her container down on the side she’d always sat on. 

She freezes at the sudden onslaught of emotions that hit her, she recalls the last time she’d been here, in this very spot, the wallpaper was still littered in scraps where the glass had obviously hit that day, and she recalls their last ‘meal’ together here before she had bolted. She grips the back of the chair, the night Regina had asked her to stay, and gods had she wanted nothing more than to do that, she never thought after that night she’d stand here again. It had been another reason she’d never taken up an invite for dinner at the mansion, she knew she’d be hit with the emotions and memories of that day. She remembers seeing the glass shards on the carpet where the other woman had failed to clean her mess entirely. She wonders why the uptight woman has yet to get the wall repaired, not that it’s entirely noticeable, but yet at the same time it is due to the upkeep of the rest of the room and house. Had she not been able to have it fixed? Had it been a constant reminder to her of the last night the blonde had spent more than five minutes in her presence at the mansion? 

She doesn’t realize that she’s zoned out entirely, therefore she doesn’t hear her name being said softly, for the third time now. She doesn’t snap back to it until suddenly there’s a hand on her shoulder, “Emma?” light eyes widen as she realizes she was out of it, and for who knows how long, it felt like forever, in reality only a minute, but to her it hadn’t been that short. “Emma?” she questions again and the blonde now realizes that her jaw had simply been moving up and down yet no words were coming out, her knuckles, Regina notices, are white as snow at the tightness of her grip upon the chair in front of her. Her head shakes slightly, curls falling into her face as she tries to focus, tries to relax, she hand’t thought small things would affect her, to be honest she hadn’t thought anything would, yet she couldn’t help but feel all the past emotions as well as the current ones as she stood here, the darker woman’s hand still rests on her shoulder and she looks up into her son’s other Mother’s eyes, they hold a look of understanding. “I couldn’t get it fixed, it was a reminder of you having been here, that it was all real, a reminder of what I’d lost,” pale hands relax their grip and fall limply to her sides. 

“I just,” but she can’t even begin to explain it as she doesn’t even fully comprehend herself, why was she getting like this. 

“I know,” two words, that’s all she needs to say, all she does and the younger woman turns to her and suddenly they are wrapped in each others arms. Though Emma is slightly taller her position has her head resting on the other’s chest, arms securely around a petite waist, the Mayor’s arms rest on a muscular back, rubbing soothing circles. “I’ve got you,” she repeats the words the blonde had spoken to her earlier. 

“I didn’t think it’d be like this,” she let’s her eyes fall closed and breathes in the scent of the woman she loves, the scent of the woman who caused her so much heartache, yet she gave so much comfort. This woman who always tried to come off one way was really just like everyone else, was just as damaged, she wasn’t perfect, though she tried to appear as such always, not a hair out of place ever. 

“How about we go get Henry and share the news? Then tonight we can talk more if that’s something you’d be interested in, because I want to try again, try to start over, if you want it as well of course,” her heart beat speeds up as she becomes anxious, she doesn’t know what kind of answer to expect, she doesn’t even know if she should expect one at all, she owes her nothing, she’s already giving her more than she could’ve hoped for right now. Here they are close, here they are together, here she is staying, choosing to be there, and that should be enough. But it isn’t what she wants more, she realizes that now, she wants the chance to make up for the wrong she’d done, she wants more nights of coming into her room to find the blonde fast asleep on her side of the bed. She wants to wake up to the Deputy having brought food over, wants that and so much more. She’s in love with this woman, entirely, and cheating on her, spending eight weeks away from her, neither situation had made the feelings any less, if anything they’d increased them tenfold. 

She doesn’t know when she’d first thought of all this, can’t seem to figure out if it had all come to at her in bits, or just slammed into her all at once, she can’t recall having thought about it, but then again the past few weeks had been somewhat of a blur. Late nights of tears, tossing and turning from the guilt not letting her settle, images of the blonde’s face had plagued her mind, the hurt as well as the happiness, the pain as well as the love. 

“Can we eat first?” no sooner have the words left her mouth that her stomach growls loudly and they both release each other to stand and burst into a fit of laughter together, and it just feels so good, so right. 

“Mhm, I suppose we should feed that monster you have in there,” she pokes the Deputy’s stomach playfully grinning. 

 

 

“But Emma said I could get a milkshake if I could convince you to let us order in to watch a movie,” Henry says in a semi whiney tone, Emma stands behind him shaking her head furiously from side to side.

“I said no such thing kid, no clue what you’re talking about,” she crosses her arms and pretends to suddenly be distracted by something on the ceiling. 

Regina chuckles lightly, her hand coming up to rest on her forehead, “I’ll let you get that milkshake on one condition,” she holds up one finger and tries to appear as if she’s dead serious about what she says next, “It has to be chocolate, because I want some,” his whole face brightens with the huge smile that takes over. 

“Really?!” he bounces up and down slightly, and she nods before flashing Emma her own smile.

Here they are all together, here they are discussing ordering in for dinner so that they can have a movie night, Henry had chosen Jurassic Park and his blonde Mother had immediately backed him up and then pulled him aside to tell him they could probably watch more than just the first one if he could convince Regina to let them order in rather than go out, she said she’d make sure he got a milkshake out of it too. 

“Yes, now tell your Mother what you want to get so she can order and pick it up for us, while she’s out someone can hop in the shower,” she says as she kisses the smaller brunette atop his head. 

And internally Emma was screaming, not in a bad way though, Regina had just referred to her as his Mother, she’d always been Emma, she felt like this was yet another big step for them all. She can’t contain the cheesy grin that crosses her face, and unbeknownst to her, her son’s other Mother sees it and a smile of her own comes across red lips.

“Come on kid let me know what else you want and I’ll go get the food, even though you ratted me out fast as hell I guess I’ll remember to get your milkshake,” she grins and places a hand on his shoulder, “ and your mission is to remember where I left the movies, after that shower though, she’s the boss still,” she chuckles and he shakes his head joining in her laughter before he rambles off his order then darts upstairs in search of the movies, Regina doesn’t even bother to tell him ‘no running in the house’. 

“Hurry back dear,” she calls after the Deputy as she makes her way to the door grabbing her red leather jacket off of the coat rack and throwing it on. 

“I won’t be long, call me if something happens,” she says over her shoulder and the door closes behind her softly. 

Once she’s gone the darker woman moves to sit on the couch, she kicks off her heels and grabs the throw that she’d awoken to covering her earlier on, it had been a small gesture but it had meant a lot to her, she pulls it over her lap as she tucks her legs beneath herself. Soon after she’s settled an overly excited ten year old comes bounding into the room movies in hand. 

“Found them!” he half yells, she loves when he gets like this, just happy, excited, over anything really. 

“Set up the first one and once Emma is back we can get started then, in the meantime you can get washed and into your pajamas.”

“Mom,” he moves to sit next to her discarding the films on the coffee table for now, “Are you and Emma okay now?” A shower and prep for bed seems to be the least of his concerns right now, and it’s not that she can blame him, not that she can fault him, because it shows that she’s raised a beautiful boy, he can tell when something is off, and he will pause to ask rather than just carry on with his actions. 

Her heart clenches in her chest, she knew he’d seen the sudden changes, knew he’d picked up on it all but it was something else entirely for him to actually bring it up and ask. She opens her arms up and he takes the hint crawling forward to curl up behind her and leaning against her his head on her shoulder, she kisses the top of his head. 

“We are working things out Henry, a lot has happened, and I messed up, big time, but we both want to work things out,” she wraps her arms around him tighter, “and there’s something else I’d like to talk to you about,” when her response is silence she knows he’s all ears at the moment, she takes a soothing breath, “I’m pregnant, eight weeks.”

He doesn’t say anything he simply hugs her, wraps his little arms around her and squeezes, they’d grown closer over the past weeks, that seemed to be the one thing that had come as a positive from what had been going on between herself and Emma. He hadn’t liked seeing her so down, he’d even crawled into bed with her a few night right after everything had occurred because she was sure he’d heard the sobs, that they had awoken him. The fact that he just wanted to comfort her, and that she didn’t want him to see her like that had been huge motivating factors in picking herself back up.

They are both content with the silence, her chest feels lighter having gotten it out there, and she’d honestly wondered what his initial reaction would be, it was better than she’d imagined it in her mind as she’d played out all the possibilities earlier after Emma had gone to go get him, alone was when she thought the most, analyzed things. She couldn’t be happier with the actual reaction he was having, and she can’t wait to see how he’ll be once the baby arrives, she’s sure he’ll make the perfect older brother to his brother or sister. She hopes for a girl, she can already imagine the overprotective big brother he’ll become, how he’ll try to make sure no one hurts her. 

“When can you find out if I’ll have a brother or a sister?” 

“We’ve got sometime before that, another eight weeks or so.”

Her phone going off suddenly interrupts their moment but doesn’t kill it, she scowls at the device nonetheless before grabbing it off of the coffee table as her son sits back up. 

‘Miss Swan calling…’

She rolls her eyes as she slides to answer the call, the phone presses against her ear.

“Yes dear?”

“I left my wallet at the house,” she can hear the ‘I’m an idiot’ tone to her voice, “I ordered and they’re making it, but I’ll be coming back, minus food, so I can pay for it.”

“Tell Ruby to put it on my tab Emma.”

“You would have a tab at Granny’s,” laughter fills the Mayor’s ears. 

“I’m surprised you don’t with all those trips there,” she fires back, the blonde stops laughing but still has a playful hint to her tone. 

“I don’t think I could afford a tab here, I’d never pay it off as I’d see it as free food, not all of us are well off Madame Mayor,” she teases and Regina can’t help but roll her eyes once more.

“Just have her put it on mine then, and I will be checking it regularly now, if there’s an increase of hot cocoa and bear claws on it by next week I’m coming to find you,” the Deputy grins and tells Ruby to put it on Regina’s tab. 

“Alright, be back soon.”

“Alright,” and the line clicks. “Your Mother is a piece of work,” Henry grins and in this moment he looks so much like Emma.

“But we’ll keep her,” he leans back in for another embrace and she nods.

“Yes, we will.”

 

They all sit watching the movie, Henry is on the floor atop the pillows he’d used to make a seat for himself, his food sits on the coffee table in front of him, Emma had moved it further from the couch to allow herself and Regina to sit comfortably as well as their son. The two Mothers sit close, just room enough for elbow space, yet if they were to be opposite with the arm they used to hold their utensils their elbows would certainly brush with each bite. 

Once the first film ends a very excited ten year old jumps up to put the next disc into the DVD player and he leans against the small space between his Mothers’ legs on the couch, the throw is wrapped around him and his head rests against Regina’s lower thigh right before the bend of her knee. It’s about halfway through the movie that the Mayor begins to feel a steady breathing against her leg, the blonde and herself simultaneously glance down to find that the boy is fast asleep, who knows for how long. 

“We should get him comfortable,” the darker woman whispers, Emma nods, slowly and quietly gets off the couch, she doesn’t want to disturb him, she knows all too well that he is grouchy if woke before he plans to be awake, just like her. She crouches down and slides an arm under his knees which are slightly bent up, her other slides behind his back and she scoops him up into her arms, the blanket still wrapped around him. For a moment all she can think is thank gods she works out and does as many pull ups and push ups as she does because a ten year old dead weight is not as light as it would appear. As she straightens she glances towards the stairs.

“You couldn’t have picked a place with downstairs bedrooms?” 

Regina rolls her eyes and scoffs, “It wasn’t as if I ever planned on having to carrying a ten year old up stairs while he was asleep, we can just let him sleep on the couch dear,” and she smiles widely as she sees the determination flash across pale features. 

“Nah, I’ve got this, plus he’ll sleep better in his bed, he hates sleeping on the couch at the flat, that’s why I started to use it when he came over and let him take my bed. And neither of us wants a grumpy Henry tomorrow morning because he’s got a sore neck,” she proceeds to start her journey towards the stairs. As her foot touches the first step she feels a hand at the small of her back, glancing over her shoulder and pausing in her movements so as to not throw off her balance she sees that Regina is just below her and smiles. She hadn’t asked for any help or any backup, the Mayor was pregnant after all, but she had still nonetheless came to follow the Deputy up and make sure she didn’t lose her balance, she could’ve tried to argue with her to just leave the kid downstairs but instead she’d just supported her, quite literally as well. 

The trio make their way up and into the blue room that is their son’s. The brunette pulls the blankets back and Emma gently places him down on his bed, she takes the throw off of him and as she folds it up Regina pulls his up around his small frame and tucks him in. A soft kiss on his temple and she runs her fingers through his hair lightly, “I love you my little prince,” she murmurs in a soft tone. It’s barely audible but the Deputy hears it nonetheless, a grin forms upon pink lips, as Regina moves back she moves forward now to place a kiss of her own atop a brown mess of hair. 

“Love ya kiddo,” they linger a moment longer before Emma slings an arm around the other woman’s shoulders and pulls her gently to direct her out of the room, and they make it across the hall to her room. The arm falls slack as she places some distance between them now, as nice as this all was, as much as she just wanted to continue as they were now, Emma knew they needed to figure out where they stood and what they planned, or did not, to do next, they’d made significant progress in the span of twenty four hours, yet much more was needed. She makes her way over to the chaise in front of the window and kicks off her boots. Regina takes up residence on the edge of the bed, on the side that is her own so that there is still a decent amount of distance between them. The blonde sighs and takes a deep breath, her mouth begins to open when the darker woman’s mouth spews before her brain has time to comprehend.

“I love you,” she doesn’t look at the younger woman, she refuses to at the moment, she had just earlier told her that love was weakness, yes she’d expressed how it was her Mother’s saying or lesson she supposed you could call it but she had been the one to tell that view to her son’s other Mother. On top of that though she’d said that the blonde’s feelings we not one sided she had not allowed anything more than that to pass from crimson lips, and here she was at current just blurting things out. 

Emma’s jaw clamps shut then falls back open, she doesn’t have words, the confession had caught her off guard and so many mixed emotions course through her in a matter of five seconds it’s impossible to tell which came first or which matters most, which should be discussed. Both women keep the silence for awhile before the uncomfortable shifting in their places they’d chosen to sit upon entering the room. 

“I-,” the Mayor begins, the silence seems too loud, “I know I can’t expect us to just confess feelings and live happily ever after, but I want to try this, I want to start over if that’s what you need, what I need, what we need. My current predicament aside, I am glad you’re staying, that you want to be here for me, because it means that you still care, a lot. I want to learn everything about you, eventually, I want you to learn things about me. I want Henry to have both of us, and without the worry or stress of wondering if we are able to be in the same room together without him feeling the tension or the anxiety. I just want to try to do right by you, I can’t deal with not having you as a regular occurrence in my life.”

Emma takes a deep breath and Regina drops her hands to her lap, her hands rubbing over her knees. 

“Regina, I want to start over, but as much as I would love that right now, I think we both need to take the time first to learn more about the other, I think that we should spend time together with the kid, because let’s face it no matter what happens between us we’re both his Mom’s. I know he still call’s me Emma, but he’s slipped and called me Ma, he’s smiled if you’ve referred to me as his Mother. His happiness comes first, before either of ours, we both had shitty childhoods I’d say, so let’s not give that to him, please. I’ve been in broken homes, and I don’t want to be the divorced Mom’s, I want him to have both of us, so I want to get to know you so we can learn how to be with one another. Once we get to that point then we can build something more if we’d like, otherwise we can just be close friends, the one’s everyone jokes are together in secret. I want you now, but I don’t know what will happen next, Regina, I didn’t think this would happen,” she gestures between them staring at her feet. “I thought we were good, but obviously that wasn’t all true, and it’s not just your fault, it’s equally mine, because I never let myself ask you what we were, I never asked you for more, I took whatever you gave me. And sometimes what you gave me was pretty bad, but then I’d do the same to you so how could I get mad about it if I expected you to stay calm with me when I got into my moods. I started to learn things about you and I fell in love with those little bits and pieces of the young girl, the one who had a place or a person to escape to because home life wasn’t perfect. But then I truly don’t think the perfect household exists, there will always be little bouts here and there, but they can be overcome together, nothing tears them apart. It may not ever be perfect, we’ll never be perfect, but we can realize that we are going to always have to be in each other’s lives, because he’s our kid. You’re the Mayor and I’m the Deputy of this town, we’re always going to see each other one way or another. But before we start this, before we start fresh there’s something I must do, because I’m going to miss it, I have missed it, for the past eight weeks, and then we just had it again and it sparked something inside of me, I need it one last time,” with that Emma stands and walks over to where the brunette sits, her hand slides underneath a tanned chin, she lifts her head so that she can have her look in her eyes. She silently asks if this is okay, because as much as she needs this she’s just said that they are going to start over after this which means that they won’t be doing this just yet and if Regina doesn’t think it’s a good idea she’ll stop. 

Red lips part slightly and a pink tongue comes out to wet them, her eyes are hungry and the blonde understands this but wants the verbal response. 

“Is that a yes?” their faces aren’t any closer than before but the air is thick, they just look into each other’s eyes intensely, curls sway side to side slightly at the shake, “Is i-”.

She doesn’t get to finish that question as hands grip the lapels of a red leather jacket and pull the younger woman closer, crashing their lips together, she waits for the blonde to respond to it before she presses any further, which she does quickly. 

Emma nips at a plump bottom lip, tugs it between pearly whites, Regina can’t help the sharp intake of breath that causes her mouth to gape slightly. A smooth tongue slips in and finds her own, the battle for dominance was about to begin as the brunette came to realize the challenge to deepen it herself, she had started it, yet the blonde had a come back. The slight power play was a welcome act, the Mayor nips at the tip of the blonde’s tongue then pushing hers into the other’s mouth. 

Emma is being tugged closer now which causes her to start to lose balance at the hunched over angle of the kiss, her arms shoot out to find mattress in order to save herself from falling on top of the dark beauty. It doesn’t take long for the blonde to fall but she has herself propped, hovering above, their mouths still joined, elbows bend to allow her a muscular back straighten some. Slim, yet toned, legs come to wrap around a toned waist, she grinds down onto Regina. As she drops herself lower she’s suddenly letting out an, “Uhh,’ she groans, she’d flipped them, dark was above light now. 

The need for oxygen splits them, and they simply huff trying to catch their breathes, the brown haired woman recovers first and dives down to start kissing the pale throat that becomes more exposed as a back arches upwards as a head falls back to the mattress, lips part in a silent moan as her neck is kissed, nipped, sucked, and finally bitten. At that she can no longer keep silent and a whimper escapes her, she can feel the Mayor smirking against her at the reaction, she can see it clearly behind eye lids that had fluttered closed at the first nip. A trail is made down to the neckline of her shirt which is then pulled down slightly to allow a tongue to dart over the swell of breasts. Nipples harden instantly and she know that if she doesn’t stop this, if she doesn’t protest, it will happen, will go all the way. But they are starting over and this had simply started as her wanting one final kiss, but they knew how to get the other one riled up. They knew what made the other one tick in the sense of each other’s bodies. This path they were headed down was one they had explored time and time again, they’d spent time knowing just how to get the desired sound or reaction out of the other.

Hands tangle into short hair pulling slightly, just to get her attention, they need to stop this.

At the tug of her hair Regina lifts her head and pushes herself up to sit astride the Deputy’s hips, the later remains flat on her back chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“I think we should call it a night, I should head back to th-”

“You should stay, there are guest rooms available, it’s getting late, you’re tired and have had a long day,” she swings her leg over and moves to get up off the bed, she makes her way into the bathroom in order to give Emma time to make her decision, to stay or to go, and if she stayed where she would chose to. She’d give her time to disappear if she wanted to, she would understand any reaction. 

A few minutes later she reenters her room and finds Emma to be under the covers on ‘her side’ and fast asleep, she couldn’t have been gone for longer than ten minutes, so she gets how exhausted the blonde had to be. She’s glad she chose to stay, she feels its a big step for them considering all they’d gone through. She slides into the bed and curls up behind her, she takes the ‘big spoon’ spot tonight, for she isn’t the one who needs to be held now, now it’s the strong woman’s.

Because everyone is allowed to need to be held.

 

 

Alright guys epilogue is next so we’ll see what happens with our leading ladies R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

R&R 

Disclaimer : I do NOT own OUAT or any of it’s characters. 

You guys should totally follow my twitter for links to fic updates and new fics or to give me prompt ideas … ReginaSwanSQ is my at, name is Regina Mills 

Here we go! Thank you all!

 

 

Regina rolls onto her side, sleeping on her back every night when she is used to sleeping on her stomach has been quite an adjustment. As she turns to her left her eyes peek open and sure enough the snoring mess of blonde curls is still there right next to her, laid on her stomach one arm hanging off the side of the bed, the other is protectively slung across the brunette’s now showing belly. It’s been nine weeks since they’d finally both stopped with the silence and the awkward meetings, nine weeks of not leaving the other’s side unless completely necessary. They had stuck to their plans though of getting to know each other on a serious and more in depth level. Besides the overprotectiveness Emma showed over her and the baby, and the occasional hand holding, the Deputy spending more nights at the mansion instead of in the flat she and her friend shared; nothing intimate had occurred between the two. As much as it frustrated the darker woman on those days when her hormones were running rampant and all she wanted was to take the blonde to bed or vice versa she had to admit she was proud of herself, of them. 

Taking it slowly one day at a time, just being there for one another had already allowed so much growth and change between the two, they’d even given each other some background story, some insight into their fucked childhood situations. A lot of the past helped them to understand just how and why events had played out as they did between them, they both held onto a lot of baggage and neither had made it through life without some scars, both physical and emotional. They helped the other on their bad days, Emma was always prioritizing Regina, her feelings and needs over her own, that was the only topic sure to cause the blonde to take the defense. Why though? Because the brunette does the same thing and they both know it, but them caring so much for the other they are both fine with. At the end of the day they only open up to each other, they don’t let just anyone in, they’re raising Henry together, so many things have changed from when a yellow bug drove into Storybrooke.

Regina pushes herself up slowly trying her best not to disturb her friend, the word doesn’t seem to suit them yet it does at the same time, they are friends, but they are so much more. Once free of the arm and it’s owner she makes her way to the bathroom, a nice warm shower will help to ease her sore and tired muscles, she hadn’t begun to work any less just because she was expecting, though Emma seemed to feel she should. Between working, and still running a household, on top of that carrying a baby she was quickly becoming exhausted more quickly each day. Turning the facet on she turns letting the water run to a suitable temperature as she slips out of the oversized t-shirt she’d worn to sleep in, it was one of Emma’s. They didn’t talk about it, the sharing of clothes, of a bed, arguably of a home, they were all topics she wished to discuss with the younger woman, but the timing just hadn’t been right, at least that’s what she told herself. 

The water is a perfect mixture of warm and hot as she steps in under the spray, she let’s her eyes fall closed as the heat washes over her, she doesn’t hear the movement from the bedroom, doesn’t hear the door opening, doesn’t know she has a visitor until, “Gina?” 

Her eyes shoot open and she quickly moves to pull the curtain back enough for her head to be visible to the Deputy, “Something wrong?” she asks taking in the mixed emotions displayed across pale features. A hand runs through tangled locks and a head shakes side to side. 

“Just woke and you were gone,” Regina gives a sad smile and reaches her hand out for the blonde to take.

“Another bad dream?” emerald eyes move to focus on the tile at her feet.

“Mhmm, kind of,” the only time that her presence was noticed or missed by the lighter woman’s subconscious was when she needed comforting, not that this was a bad thing, but she hated how it made her feel as if she should’ve woke the other first or just stayed, the dreams didn’t happen often but they did happen. Emma would wake herself some nights crying or speaking in her sleep, she just would say ‘don’t leave me’ or ‘don’t want to be alone’.

“Come, get me a towel, I’ll make you some breakfast then shower,” she sees the protest coming and raises her hand holding a finger to the Deputy’s pink lips, “Shh, let me take care of you,” a huff of frustration. 

She wants to tell her to go back to her shower, that she’d go lay back down or maybe head into the station early to keep her mind busy, and Regina knows that. Emma goes and grabs a warm towel for her friend, and she realizes then and there just how together they really are and have been, they’re practically in a relationship without the sexual part.

Regina steps out of the shower without a care that the blonde is still in the bathroom with her, she drys off her hair partially and then proceeds to wrap the towel around herself, emerald orbs never drift from her body, in the few moments she has to look at the olive skin, the toned body, the belly protruding she does. 

“What shall I make for breakfast?” she asks as hips sway past the Deputy, eyes wander to a firm backside not noticing the brunette pausing in the doorway to glance over her shoulder. Rich laughter breaks the silence due to the lack of response from a distracted blonde, golden locks shake side to side as she brings her attention back up. “Perhaps I should’ve said what food shall I make,” mocha orbs sparkle and a throat clears, eyes dropping to the tiled floor. 

“Uh anything,” a blush creeps upon pale cheeks at having been caught staring, she can’t help herself. They always were teasing each other, flirting slightly and she loved it, it was just them, just natural back and forth between them, it was comfortable. 

“I miss it too you know,” the Mayor says softly with a wink before continuing on her way out into the bedroom to slip into her robe and make her way downstairs to the kitchen. Emma stands frozen to the spot and speechless, she misses it too. 

 

 

Emma leans back pushing her chair from the table slightly and rubs her stomach, “Mhmm,” she hums contentedly, “Thank you,” she smiles as she grabs both her and Regina’s dishes and takes them into the kitchen. She rinses them off before loading them into the dishwasher. “So what’s the plan for today?” she can sense the other’s presence, she doesn’t need to turn to see that she had followed.

“Well, today is the appointment we’ve been waiting for,” her voice is soft, quiet, a hint of nervousness to it, this causes the blonde to spin around. 

“What time? It’s today? Why did I think it wasn’t until tomorrow?” she rushes the questions out, she had been doing so well at keeping track of everything and to think she’d mixed up the dates or forgotten threw her off. 

“It was tomorrow originally dear, I called last week and changed it, tomorrow Henry has a half day at school and you know I don’t like him having to walk in this cold,” a grin appears, she loves how much of a Mom the darker woman is, how much she worries and always wants to make sure that Henry has everything he needs and then some. It’s a quality about the Mayor she admires, and she’s glad that her son ended up with her, even if she was strict at times, she always did for him, for his best interest and that was all the Deputy could’ve asked for in the adoptive mother of her son, their son. 

“So what time is the appointment?” hands slide over her hips gripping them slightly as a face nuzzles into her neck, she wraps her arms around the smaller woman holding her tight. 

“In an hour,” the brunette simply says. 

“Well then let’s get you back in the shower and get ready,” though she says this the Deputy shows no signs of letting go, nor does the Mayor, they stand still wrapped around each other, still close, Emma buries her nose in dark locks inhaling the scent of the other that she loves so much. “Come on, you know I’ll stay here just like this and I don’t want to miss this appointment,” she sighs. The face in her neck moves with the laughter she receives as a response. 

“Perhaps we can stay like this just a moment longer,” the blonde kisses the top of Regina’s head and rests her chin atop it. 

“Mhmm, I have no objections,” she pauses, “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

She feels the shrug, “I don’t know.”

A knock at the door breaks them apart sooner than they wished to relinquish their hold on the other.

“I’ll get it, were you expecting anyone?” loose wet curls sway side to side with the head shake. 

Emma, still adorned in her sweats and baggy t-shirt, makes her way to the door of 108 and turns the knob opening the door to reveal a very dishelved Sheriff Graham. 

“Is Regina here?” arms cross against her chest, despite all the weeks that have passed and the fact that Graham doesn’t even know for a fact, of course he’s assumed, he’s put two and two together, he knows even without verbal confirmation; that the baby is his, Emma cannot help the feelings still surrounding the whole ordeal. She hopes he doesn’t think he will be able to step in and have something with Regina, she is with her, well not with her but they are practically together, she gets it if he wants to know his kid or be in his kid’s life, she really does but he doesn’t have any reason to come over here asking for the Mayor unless it’s related to work or the baby and they’d caught up on all the paper work yesterday so that they could both just be on call, or well Graham could be on call seeing as Emma was taking care of and spending time with her son’s other Mother today. 

“She is,” her body leans slightly as she rests one shoulder against the doorframe standing right in the center of it. 

“Emma? Who is it?” Emma curses silently at the olive toned woman’s curiosity, she’d planned to say she was in bed and feeling a bit under the weather or something to try and get whatever it was he planned to tell her out of him. 

“It’s the Sheriff,” her tone is flat, displaying her unhappiness with their current surprise visitor. Upon having found out about each other the friendship between the two had become a bit awkward, once the blonde learned of the pregnancy and then of who the father was they’d simply gone to being professional about it at work, outside of work though the tension between them was obvious. Emma had never really been the jealous type or one to feel threatened by another being interested in who she was but she still couldn’t shake the scene from her mind. Graham climbing out of Regina’s window, running past her almost, “you’re sleeping with her too”, too. That word had stung, the way he’d read her like an open book that day, yes they’d been friends so yes they knew each other to an extent but if she’d just been able to control her emotions and not spit out the first thoughts in her head that day he wouldn’t have known, would he?

She keeps her place blocking him from entering, she feels an arm slide around her waist and the warm body pressing against her back relieves some of the tension in her pose, her shoulders slacken. She takes a deep breath and allows the older woman’s touch to calm her slightly. 

“It’s impolite to make someone stand outside dear,” the brunette purrs in her ear, a shiver runs through her at the tone of voice, that lower sensual tone. “Why don’t we let the Sheriff in,” she moves so that her mouth is right next to the blonde’s ear and drops to a whisper, “I’ll make it up to you later,” she places a soft quick peck behind the ear she’d been whispering into and then pulls back dropping her arm from the toned waist so that she can take the Deputy’s hand in hers and lead her away from the door, “Come in Sheriff.” 

Emma slumps onto the couch, Regina takes a seat next to her and Graham takes the chair across from them both, he sinks into it and looks towards the Mayor, he avoids all eye contact or even glancing in the direction of his Deputy, to say things had been awkward since she and the brunette had made it back to speaking terms would be an understatement. He hadn’t slept with her since the day Emma had the misfortune of finding him climbing out of the window but he didn’t think the blonde would believe that coming from him. He’d watched over the last weeks as the two women had become closer to each other, he didn’t know if they’d realized it yet but it was obvious to him, as he was sure it was other observers, that they were in love. He also knew just how stubborn and thick skulled they both were so them realizing it and doing something about it would probably take them even more time than that which had already passed them by. He was glad to see them happy though, when they hadn’t been speaking to each other Emma had become a puppy, there was no other way to describe it more perfectly than that. Regina had been down as well, she’d look twice if she saw a flash of red, rub her eyes if she’d thought she’d seen the yellow death trap on wheels drive by. They’d both missed the other’s presence so much.

“So what do you want?” Emma blurts out cutting through the silence, Regina places a hand on the blonde’s knee rubbing it soothingly, arms cross a strong chest. 

“What brings you here Sheriff?” the Mayor rephrases, she and the younger woman will discuss this hostility later she decides, she doesn’t want this tension carrying on much longer, because despite what she wants, despite what Emma wants, at the end of the day Graham is the child’s father and she cannot deny him a relationship of some sort if he puts the pieces together. 

“I just wanted to say that I’ve been thinking of stepping down, or resigning from the Sheriff’s position, I’ve been volunteering my extra time with David down at the animal shelter, and as much as I enjoy what I do now, I would like to spend more time with the canines,” he says softly. 

Mocha orbs blink in slight disbelief, the suddenness of it, does it have to do with the strain between him and the Deputy lately? She knows who he is, or well was, so the closeness with the animals doesn’t exactly surprise her, but it seems to have come from no where. How long had he been volunteering? Why was she always the last to know about these things. 

“It’s your choice either way, but I would like to remind you that the Deputy position does not come with all of the same benefits or pay, and the shelter is just that, volunteer work,” she slips into her Mayoral tone, her legs cross and her back straightens, now it’s simply business. Emma sits silent hanging onto every word, would that mean she’d become Sheriff? Or who would take the position, if he stepped down would they simply switch or would Regina keep two deputies and hire a new Sheriff, she side eyes the Mayor for a brief moment, trying to get a read on the Mayor any bit of insight to give her the heads up.

“I would like to step down preferably but I do not know that you have it in budget for two deputies and a Sheriff, though if you are then going to think of pushing someone else into my place I would suggest Emma take my place,” she nods curtly, the blonde blinks rapidly in disbelief at his suggestion. 

“Thank you for your input, just give me one week to decide the arrangements and then you may step down,” pink lips press together tightly next to her, Regina gives the blonde’s knee a squeeze and shifts her hand upwards to rest on a muscular thigh. 

“No thank you Madame Mayor,” he smiles, and Emma shoots daggers his way, he’s oblivious as he’s making eye contact with the brunette. 

“I have matters to attend to at current, shall we catch up another day?” she pats the thigh her hand has been roaming along and stands abruptly, Graham stands as well and offers a nod, he then glances at the other woman whose posture screams ‘get out’. He quickly makes it to the door letting himself out, once the sound of the door closing reverberates throughout the now silent mansion the Mayor turns on her friend, her arms cross her chest. 

“Mind explaining what the hell that production was about Miss Swan?” she glares and suddenly the blonde’s arms drop and her expression softens, she knows she’s not going to hear the end of this until she explains it to the older woman, but they’ve only got a few minutes before they will have to leave for the appointment. 

“Regina, I just, I can’t help how I feel when he’s around you, I just keep replaying it in my head, and my imagination doesn’t help. I see him climbing out of the window down the tree by our room and I just want to scream, it still hurts,” her face drops, and then lifts as she realizes what she’s just said, ‘our’, she gulps, emerald eyes widen, sheer panic crosses soft yet hardened features and she does the only thing she can think of. She bolts. 

She hears the darker woman calling her name as she closes the door to the study, she slumps against the door, her back slides down the hard wood, she’d locked it upon entering, she’d wanted to run, to leave the mansion but she can’t leave the woman she loves, as much as she wants to just run from it all, from the pain, from the past, from herself she can’t run far, the brunette needs her as much as she needs her. They are each others support system, they are each others friend, the knocking at the door doesn’t register at first, not until the knocking becomes pounding and the voice calling her name is no longer holding a steady tone but shaking slightly. 

“Emma,” she can hear the tears that are prickling in brown eyes, “Emma please, let me in,” she pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her shins, holding herself together in the only way she can right now, ‘let me in’, she knows it means more than literally opening the door to the Mayor, she just needs a moment to collect herself. She still hates it when she slips up even though she and Regina have briefed the topic before, she just doesn’t want to jump ahead of herself once more and end up back at square one. They’ve come so far and she can’t imagine going back to the lack of speaking, she can’t imagine loosing her, she doesn’t want to, but she doesn’t know where they stand really they haven’t defined the relationship. In the past weeks they’ve simply been themselves, been Emma and Regina, but whether or not the brunette sees them as a joint unit in the way the blonde does she herself does not know and that hurts. Her anxiety or fear of the rejection hasn’t lessened, they are just friends, no one has asked the other for more and she’s too scared to be the one to do so. And so the endless cycle continues, she runs her fingers through messy blonde curls and tugs it lightly, a sound of frustration escapes her. 

“Emma, please,” silent tears run down the Deputy’s cheeks, her face is buried in her knees, she’s the scared little girl again, the one she’s always been, the one she fears she always will be. In the end everyone leaves, everyone gets tired of you or finds someone new, something new, she wants something to be permanent for once and honestly with the Mayor expecting and how they’ve been she’s really begun to think this is the time, but deep down the seeds of doubt remain and she wishes they didn’t because she’s been given no signs. She knows the signs well, from bouncing home to home, you start to learn what to look for and Regina isn’t going to just throw her away, she’s just the same scared little girl as well. 

She lifts her head and stretches her legs out in front of her, strong arms drop to her sides to push her body into an upright position. Her head rests against the door as lungs expand fully, the exhale long and drawn out, she swipes at her eyes with the backs of her hands before the click of the lock being undone pierces the silence. Her fist clenches tightly around the brass knob as she turns it pulling the door towards herself opening it, letting the brunette in. 

Her hand is still on the door as the smaller woman rushes forward and envelops her in a tight embrace, she nuzzles into the space between neck and shoulder and the hot tears against the blonde’s flesh causes her own to fall once more, “Oh Emma,” she finally releases the door and wraps around the Mayor, they stand there holding each other, letting the tears roll down their faces. 

“I’m s-sorry I ran,” the Deputy manages, she takes a deep shuddering breath trying not to lose her voice to the emotions swirling within, “Was just too much, said stupid stuff,” she feels Regina’s head move side to side, shaking her head in disagreement. 

“It’s not your fault,” comes out mumbled as she keeps her place, keeps herself in her comfort, buried in Emma’s neck and in turn hair, just her smell soothes her, makes her feel less small. 

Emma allows her arms to slacken and she kisses the top of the older woman’s head, she pulls back slightly and they look up into each other’s eyes, “It just,” she sighs, “It still hurts.”

“I know dear, I know,” her own hold around the other’s waist loosens and she begins to pull away, put some distance between them, but before she achieves her goal she’s pulled right back in. 

“Don’t leave me,” it’s barely a whisper but the actions speak louder than the words ever could, she hears the blonde but just the way she clings to her says it loudly. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she rubs soothing patterns on the Deputy’s back, “I’m here.”

“We’ve got to get you to the appointment,” she clears her throat and straightens in posture, Regina nods, she understands that the younger woman doesn’t want to talk now, she has learned her and all of her tactics, they will discuss it later on she knows, trying to force it out of her now will just cause her to shut down. 

 

 

They sit in the room the nurse has led them to, Regina is laying on the table next to the ultrasound machine, she’s in a hospital gown, Emma has pulled one of the chairs up right next to the bed like table. She sits legs spread slightly, back hunched, elbows on her knees as her fingers move in anxious patterns against each other, almost as if she were tapping out a tune with them. The doctor should be in soon to start the ultrasound, the Mayor is far enough along now that they can look for the gender of the baby and it’s got the blonde on edge, she’s nervous, she wants to know, but it’s up to Regina in the end of whether or not they ask for the reveal. She doesn’t know whether or not she wants to know or be surprised, she’d had no real choice with Henry seeing as she was in jail when she’d found out and all, she knows the child isn’t hers, but at the same time she’s grown attached to them, protective, of both Regina and the little life growing inside of her. 

“I think I want to know,” the brunette’s words pull Emma from within her mind, her thoughts. 

“Well I mean it’s your kid, your choice,” she shrugs trying to act nonchalant about it, internally though she’s smiling, excited. 

“Do you want to know?” she remains horizontal but turns her head now to look at her friend, she doesn’t know if it’s only herself or not but she can’t help but see this as another child they will end up raising together or co parenting. They are inseparable and already share Henry, it’s not as if Emma can avoid the baby or not be a part of their life, and if she’s completely honest with herself she wants her there, wants her to be a part of it, because she finds herself wanting more with her Deputy than just what they have now, and perhaps they are both almost ready for more to begin. ‘Her Deputy’, she likes the sound of that, or ‘her Sheriff’ it could be if the fidgeting woman next to her wants to take the slot that will be opening. 

“I don’t know, it’s up to you,” they’ve made so much progress but they still have so much further to go, they really are improving on their understanding of one another as well as opening up, it still takes them time somedays but other days one will just rant and ramble to the other without any hesitation. 

“Well I think I’ll ask, but if you don’t want to know I can have the doctor wait to tell me when it’s just myself in here,” she offers a small smile, she doesn’t want her to think that her decision will decide her own or vice versa, she has no issue keeping it to herself. 

“I think I want to know,” and a knock on the door signals the doctor has made it. 

“Shall we see how the little one is growing Mom?” red lips curl into a huge smile, she’s just as excited as she is nervous about the pregnancy. 

“Please,” and she moves the gown to allow the doctor to put the cold gel on her stomach before she presses the wand onto her small but protruding stomach. 

Mocha and emerald orbs focus on the screen of the machine, looking for the little peanut that is to be their son’s little brother or sister, suddenly they’re in focus and Emma’s jaw drops. Regina glances at her to see her reaction and raises an eyebrow wondering what she’s missed, she turns back to the screen just in time to see what the blonde had. 

“Looks like someone is getting a double deal,” the doctor smiles and clicks on the keyboard taking a few stills, “Congratulations Mom you’re having twins,” and Emma goes pale, the nerves kick back in full gear, two babies. Her mouth opens and closes but no words come out, Regina looks at her worry evident in her features. 

“Emma?” she’s frozen in place it would seem besides her still moving jaw. 

“Twins,” her voice comes out in a squeaky tone, she clears her throat and shakes her head quickly for a brief moment before looking up so that her eyes meet mocha. 

The brunette nods, suddenly a smile forms on the blonde’s face, and in the next second she’s hugging the Mayor whose confused by the mixed response. 

“Yes, we’re having twins,” and now Emma cannot hold back and let’s the tears blur her vision, ‘we’re’, one simple contraction holds so much meaning, whether it was a slip or done purposely she doesn’t know, she doesn’t quite care either at the present time. 

“Do you want to know the genders?” the doctor asks, the two continue to hug, holding each other and letting the happiness take over, the excitement, they were only expecting one and now to learn it would be two. Regina was beside herself, she hadn’t even thought it possible for herself to become pregnant at all, yet here she was now, holding two little lives inside of her. 

“Please,” they both manage in unison, laughter follows and Emma quiets first, she’ll never not love the sound of the Mayor laughing, it’s a beautiful thing, and her face just lights up in a way that allows the blonde to see the once carefree and young, free spirited girl that still remains despite the hardened exterior, the mask. 

“Two little girls,” the doctor says and stands to leave the room, “I’m going to get the prints for you both, I’ll leave the list of vitamins for Mom at the desk with them, congrats to you both.”

As the door closes behind her Emma helps Regina to sit back up, once she does she’s on her, holding her close and kissing her neck and face all over, “Two little girls,” the grin she wears is one of a child walking into a candy shop and being told that it’s all theirs to have, “Gina,” she says softly and her hand moves to the slightly rounded belly. 

The brunette smiles widely as the blonde moves position so that she is now on her knees in front of the darker woman, her hand and head rest on her stomach and she’s mumbling something to the girls, it’s so precious and her heart flutters at the sight. They are going to do this together, and she wouldn’t want anyone else to be by her side for this journey, but she needs to express that to the Deputy, they need to sit and discuss this, they’ve been on autopilot for the past weeks, they’ve avoided the defining of whatever this was going on between them. That wasn’t the issue, neither was discontent with the situation, but if she was honest with herself she wanted more, she wanted to stop having to think before she called the blonde her friend, she wanted to be able to just say girlfriend or partner without hesitation, without worrying as to how the younger woman would react or take it. 

“Emma,” olive hands caress blonde locks, “Let’s get home so we can discuss something,” she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them and glancing down at the woman still close to her belly, still knelt down, a flash of worry crosses her face. “It’s nothing bad dear, I simply wish to see if we are on the same page in some matters,” emerald eyes roll at the sudden switch from casual to formal wording, it’s a big hint to her though of what the topic involves, feeling, or emotion of some sort must be what they need to talk about, otherwise the brunette wouldn’t have switched back to ‘Mayor Mode’ as she’s coined it in her mind. 

“Come on,” she pushes herself up and helps her friend off the table and allows her privacy as she redresses into the clothes she had arrived in, a pair of Emma’s sweat pants and the blonde’s favorite pullover hoodie, she’d convinced the regal woman to be comfy and in easy off clothes for this, and her response had been rummaging through the blonde’s dresser. “And don’t think you’re keeping that hoodie, the sweats I could care less about.”

The grin she receives of tongue between teeth, that mischievous look, let’s her know she will not be getting her hoodie back, at least not permanently and not without a fight. She rolls her eyes and sighs, she stands no chance with denying her, especially now, but she wouldn’t have it any other way and if she’s completely honest with herself seeing the ever uptight Madame Mayor in baggy, comfy clothes, especially in her baggy comfy clothes, is definitely an aesthetic she could get used to. Perhaps she’ll only pretend to fight for her clothes back, she smiles as they make their way to the desk. The receptionist hands them the list of vitamins and an envelope that the Deputy assumes holds the pictures. 

“Let’s get you home Miss Mills,” a strong arm slides around a still petite waist. 

 

 

Emma waits in the bedroom, she’s sat on the edge of the bed, they’d made it back to the mansion not long ago, Regina was currently in the bathroom, she could hear the sounds of one getting sick but she’d already tried the door to find it locked, so she simply sits hoping that she’s alright, and that she comes back out soon, they can just take it easy for the rest of the day. They still had plenty of time before they’d need to go get Henry from school, he also had his tutor today afterwards meaning they wouldn’t get him until four or a bit after. 

The click of the lock being undone pulls her attention back to the door to her right as it creaks open slowly, “Can you get me some tea?” Regina asks as she pulls her hair into a messy little ponytail, her hair isn’t too long but it’s enough length for pulling it back. She makes her way to the bed and stops in front of the blonde who parts her legs to allow her to step in between, their hands join and pink lips pucker out slightly. 

“I was just sick,” she mutters and the Deputy chuckles. 

“And you smell like mint which means you brushed after so give me a kiss and I’ll get you some tea,” she pouts, and mocha orbs roll at that, she’s right, she just doesn’t feel quite so sexy anymore since this pregnancy has progressed, she’s starting to gain a bit of weight, enough for her to notice herself at least, she doesn’t wear make up more often than she does now, and the random sickness doesn’t help at all either. She leans forward to press her lips to the pouty ones in front of her. 

“Mhm, now tea,” the arms around her do not lessen their grip though instead they remain strong around her. 

“Not until you tell me what’s really bothering you, because you so do not want tea, you just want me busy for awhile so you can be alone,” and it’s crazy just how well she knows her. 

“We can talk once you get back,” she shifts her weight from foot to foot slightly, a nervous tick she has. 

“You may be asleep by then, I see you eyeing this bed, come one Gina, just tell me, talk to me, let me in,” and she falters as she looks into those pleading colored eyes. 

“I don’t feel sexy anymore,” she mumbles quickly.

“Uh didn’t catch that, take two?”

“I don’t feel sexy anymore, or confident I suppose,” she sighs and turns her body so that she can sit on the bed in the place between Emma’s legs, she leans her head back onto a strong shoulder. 

“Hey listen, you are still very much drawing all eyes to you, and no it’s not because you’re pregnant, it’s because you’re still hot,” she nuzzles the olive neck in front of her. 

“I’m also worried about the discussion we need to have, I don’t want to have it.”

“And why’s that? You did say it wasn’t something bad right? Or you don’t think we’ll agree?” 

“I just don’t know where to start.”

“I want something more,” the blonde blurts out, she doesn’t know where it came from, well she does, it was a thought in her head, but for it to come out of her mouth, she gulps, this was not how she was supposed to broach this topic with the brunette, especially not when the Mayor was trying to figure out how to discuss whatever it was she had wanted to, way to go Swan is all she can think of right now. She wishes she could just get up and go out for a run right now to get some fresh air, to distract herself from the sudden silence that has taken over the room, but she has the brunette in her lap, there’s no real way to just slide out of this position without making it obvious what the blonde plans to do. Run. 

Finally Regina finds her voice again, “Me too,” is all she manages, but two words never felt like such an adequate response until now, the arms around her tighten slightly. 

“Really?” her voice comes out with a bit of squeak to it, she can’t believe it, they’re on the same page. 

“Mhmm, it’s actually what I wanted to talk about, I don’t want to just be friends anymore, I’d say we’ve come to know each other quite well, and now we wouldn’t be rushing anything, I’ve realized I don’t want you going anywhere. I don’t want you to be with anyone else, I should’ve realized a long time ago what I had in front of me, it took losing it all to see it and I hate that it did, but I guess what I’m trying to say is be with me?”

An arm slides underneath her legs and suddenly she’s being lifted and placed down on the bed, the blonde hovering over her now, “Be my girl?” the older woman chuckles and puts her arms around the back of a pale neck pulling her down so that their lips are barely a hairs width apart. 

“Yes,” and then red meets pink, a tongue snakes out and begs for entrance, strong hands trail down the Mayor’s sides in light strokes sending shivers down her spine, it’s been so long since she’s been touched, so long since Emma Swan has touched her, in this manner at least, and it feels so right. She moans lightly into the kiss parting her lips finally to allow the questing tongue it’s entrance. Teeth nip at the tip of her own tongue and her eyes flutter to half mast. The need for oxygen wins out and they rest their foreheads together. 

“Gods you’re beautiful,” Emma sighs, a goofy grin on her face. “And you are still sexy that’s for sure, you still will be even when you’re farther along and look ready to pop.”

“Our little family,” she says softly, “Two little princesses joining us,” the blonde nods. 

“Our very own happy ending,” soft kisses are planted upon an olive throat, a back arches off the bed slightly trying to get more contact, Emma’s propping herself up to hover with her arms planted firmly on either side of her girlfriend, in line with her upper arms. She suddenly looks shy though and Regina quirks an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I uh,” she clears her throat, “can we,” she trails off and let’s her eyes go from mocha to where their hips are joined at the moment. 

A grin and the brunette thrusts her hips upwards causing the woman above her to groan, her eyes hold an almost predatory look in them, and there is no mistaking who is the prey. 

“Fuck,” the expletive comes out in a breathy moan, she pushes down trying to gain some friction, she’s already aching.

“That’s the idea,” the olive toned woman smirks pulling the Deputy back down, she distracts her with her lips and uses the temporary loss of focus to flip them pushing herself up so that their chests no longer meet as she straddles her lap. 

She fiddles with the hem of the white tank top covering what she wishes to see, touch, and feel, rolling it up slowly to reveal the well defined abs that she’s missed so much. Her short but sharp nails rake a path upward on the newly exposed skin, the slight red marks look delicious, muscles tense and tighten at the sensation. Once the shirt is up to the start of the blonde’s bra the brunette leaves it and leans forward to now pull the top of it down revealing the cleavage below, she traces over the swell of breasts with her tongue, swirling it before dipping down to the space between breasts, as she travels back up she moves to the right and finds protruding collar bone, teeth graze over it before she decides that she does indeed want to mark it. 

She bites down and sucks simultaneously, Emma’s hands fly to her hair and pull the ponytail out flinging it who knows where as she tangles her fingers in loose messy curls holding her there to show her she’s loving the attention, she’s always loved the biting and marking, the bit of roughness. She moans lightly at a particularly hard bite her back arching upward.

As the attention leaves she feels rather than sees her tank top being pulled up the rest of the way, she sits up slightly to allow the brunette to remove it and their eyes meet, pupils are blown, the desire and need evident, the arousal coursing through their bodies, the feeling of being wanted hits the blonde in the chest. She returns the feelings towards the other woman, her hand moves behind her own back to unclasp her bra, she slides the straps down her shoulders and drops it to the floor next to the bed not caring in the moment that she’s sure she’ll hear about ‘leaving her clothes scattered’ later on. 

“Regina, I love you,” her hand rests on a now red tinted cheek, it feels warm beneath her hand, a grin from ear to ear spreads across the younger woman’s face, her nakedness not bothering her at all, she’s just focused on the woman on her lap, the woman in front of her, her girlfriend and so much more. 

“I love you too Emma,” she licks her lips as skilled fingers grasp the edges the borrowed hoodie, the one she plans to keep but she doesn’t plan on letting her girlfriend know that. The sudden change in temperature as it’s being pulled up and over her head, the cool air of the room nipping at her skin, the hairs on her arms raise causing little bumps all over, her nipples harden instantly, she hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath, all of the feelings at once overwhelm her senses. Her chest had become more sensitive since the pregnancy almost as if she was constantly pms-ing, that was the only time before now that her breasts became so responsive to touch, sudden change in temperature and pressure on them. The blonde’s lips latch onto the slender throat in front of her it’s at the perfect level of her mouth, she grinds some skin between her teeth and then licks over the area as she sees the instant bruise appearing. 

Her hands move down to cup the firm ass she loves to stare at, in one smooth motion she stands lifting Regina by her ass and drops her onto the bed gently, the little yelp causes the blonde to laugh. 

“Did you really think I was going to let you keep control without a fight?” she wiggles her eyebrows goofily. 

“Mhmm, I guess I had just assumed you’d give me what I want, but you’re very slow,” she drags a single finger down the blonde’s chest causing a visible shiver, “I was trying to speed it along,” she bites her lower lip and winks at the woman above her. 

“Oh really now?” and she pounces, she bites the lower lip that the brunette had held between her own teeth and uses her leg and abdominal strength to hold herself up as she moves her arms down and slides her hands into the sweats cupping bare ass, “No underwear either,” she half growls and grabs the sweat pants pulling them off in one fluid motion. She remains down by her feet and drops to her knees on the floor at the foot of the bed, featherlight kisses are placed on the strong defined calves due to all those heels the darker woman wears on a daily basis, how she still wears them now the younger woman cannot wrap her brain around, she could barely stand sneakers with the swollen ankles let alone imagine heels. As she gets to her girlfriend’s knees her hands find purchase on olive hips and pull her down to the edge of the bed, she holds her up slightly in order to slide her shoulders beneath thighs. 

A pink tongue darts out and wets pale lips, eyes gaze hungrily at the glistening lower lips in front of her, hands wrap around thighs to hold them open and down at the same time, she doesn’t want her prize squirming away. 

“Em-ma,” impatience is evident in her tone, the slight whine to her voice, and before she can get another protest out, before she can thrust her hips up the little amount that she can in order to encourage the Deputy there’s a tongue licking alongside her pussy, the spot between thigh and core. The next words that were to escape ruby lips come out in a low moan instead now, her breath hitches as Emma travels toward her lips and sucks one into her mouth softly as she pulls it close to her tongue. She licks up her slit tongue flattened, the blonde grips harder, little crescent shapes become present on olive skin as the battle for control of the pace begins, Emma groans as she feels nails scrape against her scalp and takes that as her cue, she thrusts her tongue into the wet heat in front of her. 

The Mayor’s essence sets her tastebuds ablaze and she drinks up all that she can alternating between slow and quick thrusts of her tongue, she moves her one arm to rest across both hips, her other arm moves so that she can brush fingers over the swollen bud peeking from the hood it usually hides beneath. She brushes her thumb over the pleasure nub and swirls her tongue through the ample wetness that flows out and drips down her chin, she can feel the inner muscles clamping on her tongue pulling her in deeper, the older woman is so close to the edge already, the teasing having done just as it should have. It’s also been quite some time since the brunette has had anyone pleasing her besides herself and it feels so amazing. The blonde has gone equally as long without, the sounds coming from kiss swollen lips are getting her more and more turned on, her own clit throbs but this is about Regina right now. 

She slowly slides a single finger down to the pulsing heat and slips inside with ease, her tongue and finger move together curling upwards to brush that ribbed patch to flesh. 

“Mhmm,” the grip on her hair tightens at a particularly hard curl and the darker woman’s pussy is thrust into her face as she breaks free of the hold across her hips, the blonde is thrown slightly but quickly takes advantage of the sudden movement and slips a second finger inside, she pulls her tongue out and moves her mouth upwards to suck on her girlfriend’s clit, and hard. “Emma!” she screams out, her back arches impossibly high, hips jolt forward, thighs clamp around the blonde’s head and she’s coming hard. Eyes are squeezed tightly shut, chest rising and falling rapidly and she swears the other woman could hear her heartbeat with how hard it’s pounding against her ribcage. 

Her body continues to spasm and Emma continues to thrust her fingers in and out slowly flicking her tongue over the still swollen and twitching bundle of nerves drawing out her orgasm and in a matter of seconds she’s sending her into another with how sensitive she still is. The Deputy licks all the juices she can and the moves back up her body to slightly parted lips and licks over them sharing the taste of the Mayor’s cum with the Mayor. 

“Mhmm,” she tastes herself on the younger woman and she sighs content, her eyes flutter open as Emma collapses on the bed next to her, “how did you end up with pants still on?” she chuckles and receives a smirk in reply. 

“Magic,” she winks, “now you get some rest while I go get dinner and then the kid,” she kisses her cheek quickly and moves to sit up, she grabs her hoodie that the Mayor had stolen earlier and slips it on sans bra or shirt. 

“I didn’t even get to return the favor,” she pouts. 

Emma leans down and kisses the pouting lips, “Later you can, for now I can see you’re fighting sleep, so take a nap, please, let me take care of you first always.” 

“Fine, but I am requesting you bring back a slice of pie.”

“Let me guess, apple?” 

“Blueberry actually, that’s what they want anyways,” she says grabbing the sheet and pulling it up and she readjusts the pillows and lays on her side. 

“I’ll bring both in case they or you have a change of mind,” and she slides into her boots before heading out the door. 

Regina wraps the blankets around herself and lays down on Emma’s side of the bed snuggling into the pillows, she can’t believe how good of a day it’s turned out to be, sure earlier had been a bit bumpy what with Graham stopping by but they’d made it over that hurdle as they had so many. 

Her eyelids drop down and sleep quickly wins out. 

 

Emma hits the steering wheel of the bug, “Fuck come on!” she mutters, of course she’d misjudged it, she’d run out of gas not even halfway to Granny’s, she pulls out her cell and dials Mary-Margaret, “Hey MM, can you do me a favor and drop Henry at Granny’s, I’ve got to walk down to the shop and get some gas,” she rests her head on the wheel, “Yeah I have a can for it, I thought I’d make it to Granny’s, I’ll have time to walk to the shop and back and make it to the diner yes, if not just leave him with Ruby, thanks” and she clicks the end button. 

Before she pockets her phone she shoots Regina a quick text, ‘Maybe delayed in getting back home, I’m an idiot that’s all nothing major wrong’, she hits send and shoves it in her back jean pocket. She hopes the brunette doesn’t respond because that would mean that she’s asleep and she needs the extra sleep, she knows that she’s been getting up at random hours of the night, the Mayor doesn’t think she knows but she does, she rolls over in the middle of the night feeling the sudden lack of warmth next to her. 

She sighs running a hand through her hair before she puts the hood up on her hoodie, she catches a whiff of Regina’s unique smell of apples and spice and grins like an idiot. How she got so lucky she doesn’t know, but she did and she’s got a family now, an actual family forming, it puts an extra spring in her step as she makes her way towards Michael’s shop can in hand. 

She makes it there in good timing and fills the can up. 

“Ran out of gas?” she looks over her shoulder to see Mike coming towards her. 

“Yeah kind of thought I’d have enough to make it to Granny’s first then swing by here,” she chuckles. 

He smiles, “Well once you fill up I’ll drop you back at your car if you’d like, I’ll be closing up for a break in a few anyways.”

“Nah I can walk it,” she screws the cap back on the canister and puts the strap she’d made for it across her chest and shoulder, it was one thing to carry it empty but full it wasn’t the lightest. 

“If you’re sure,” he shrugs and watches the Deputy walk away. 

As she makes it back to the bug and fills it up she sees a car pulling up next to her, she looks at it suspiciously before realizing who it is. 

“Ma!” as soon as the car comes to a full stop she hears the door being flung open, she turns just in time to have the breath knocked out of her. 

“Hey kid, what’s all the excitement for?” she ruffles his hair and they part, she begins to fill her tank up. 

“Did you and Mom find out? Or it is a surprise?” he’s bouncing with excitement. 

“You’re not going to get that answer out of me, no way, you’ve got to wait until we get home to your Mom,” she chuckles, she doesn’t think that Regina would mind her telling him but she’s wanted to give the news to him together since they’d found out. 

“Aw come on, I’ll still act surprised when she tells,” and all she can think in the moment is ‘yup definitely my kid’. 

“No, now come on in the car, we’ve got to get dinner and remind me not to forget the pie or your Mom may kill me,” he rolls his eyes and sighs moving around to the passenger’s side of the yellow bug. 

“Mom wants pie?” he raises an eyebrow and it’s such a Regina expression.

“Believe it or not yes,” she gets in and smiles and waves at Mary-Margaret, “Thanks for brining him MM,” the shorter haired brunette nods.

“Not a problem Em, don’t forget lunch friday,” she waves them off. 

“Alright plan, you go in and place the order I’ll meet you in there I’ll find a park.”

He nods and once they pull up gets out and runs inside. 

 

“Grab my keys so I can carry the bags,” she mumbles the keyring between her teeth at the current moment.

“And be quiet because she maybe asleep,” he laughs grabbing the keys from her.

“Don’t be mini Mayor it’s not cute,” she sticks her tongue out, he sticks his right back out. 

“Come on let’s go see if she’s up so we can ask her about the baby,” his excitement about the whole situation is amusing to her, in a good way of course. 

“Alright let me put the food down first,” they make their way into the mansion and head to the kitchen dropping the bags on the kitchen islander, as soon as the last bag is down she sees Henry bolt past her in a blur as he makes his way toward the stairs, “Don’t run up those she’ll know somehow,” she semi yells to him, the thudding of his small feet up the stairs tells her that he didn’t listen or didn’t hear her. She makes her way up the stairs and finds him standing outside the door to their room, it’s closed still as it was when she had left, “Let me see if she’s awake, wait out here.”

He stands hands clasped in front of his stomach bouncing from heel to toe as she opens the door and slips inside, all she sees upon entering is a mess of dark locks splayed on the deep purple of the pillow case, the blonde makes her way to the edge of the bed silently. She notices that the older woman is no longer entirely naked, she sees the small batman logo on the back of the t-shirt she now wears, someone hadn’t been able to stay asleep due to the lack of warmth which was the norm for them both and she’d gone and grabbed something that smelled like the Deputy to lull herself back to dreams. A goofy grin spreads across Emma’s face at the thought, Regina had missed her, she hadn’t been able to sleep properly without her, this was not only evident because of the shirt but also in the fact that the brunette always slept on the right side of the bed yet now it would appear she’d migrated to the left or purposely moved to that side. The pillow the younger woman always slept on was clutched to her chest, she lay on her side facing the direction that Emma usually did. 

“Regina,” a hushed tone as she moves to lay down behind the Mayor, a hand moves to rub an olive arm peeking from beneath the blankets in a gentle pattern, trying to rouse the other without just jerking her from whichever stage of sleep she’s in.

“Mhmm,” the still slumbering beauty pulls her arm away from the touch and she groans. 

“Come on, Henry’s home, he wants to know about the girls,” as she leans down to place a kiss on a tanned cheek, a hand comes up to swat at her, “Someone is grumpy,” she chuckles, “I brought the pie,” she whispers into the brunette’s ear. 

“Blueberry,” she mumbles in a husky still sleep filled voice.

“Yup,” the blonde says adding an extra ‘pop’ to the ‘p’ at the end of the short word and she stands from the bed heading back towards the door, as it swings open the smaller brunette nearly topples into her. “I thought we talked about eavesdropping?” strong arms cross and rest across her chest. 

“Uh I’m guessing Mom is still asleep, I’ll just eat do my homework and head to bed it’s been a long day and I’m tired,” he grins sheepishly.

“Don’t skip the in between steps kid, I’ll join you for the food though,” and just as the last syllable leaves her mouth the growling of her stomach follows, hands fly to cover their mouths in attempt to stifle the simultaneous laughter. 

“Are you sure you can’t just tell me and I’ll act surprised later?” emerald eyes roll and she places an arm around his shoulders guiding him down the hall and towards the stairs.

“You are so never going to be able to deny I’m your Mother.”

 

 

Henry had just gone off to bed, Regina had made her way upstairs, Emma is in the kitchen washing the dishes from their dinner, the brunette had said she was going to lay down for a bit before desert, the blonde had a plan though to get her in the mood for desert. She just needed to grab a few things from the kitchen, a slice of blueberry pie rotates on the plate in the microwave while she rummages through the fridge in attempt to find the can of whipped cream she had thrown into their cart at the market last week. The sudden shrill beeping from the microwave causes her to jump slightly and she hits her head on the shelf above her in the fridge. “Shit,” she says under her breath. 

She finds the can and snatches it rubbing the top of her head with her free hand. She takes the plate out of the microwave and elbows the door to it shut before making her way up the stairs towards the bedroom. 

The door is cracked, something small she’d noticed the brunette had begun to do sometime ago, if she wanted the blonde to know she was welcome to come in, or that she wanted her to be in the room with her as the real reasoning. When she’d first started staying at the mansion a spare room had become hers, they never had a discussion as to sleeping arrangements or anything of similar caliber, such as when the Deputy would return to her shared flat or when she would be coming over to stay versus just a visit. Now though it was known that she was always welcome to share the bed, she had her own side, her own pillows, the transition had been a slow one, the first being the night Emma had come to her room to find her pillow missing. She first had gone to see if Henry had it knowing that sometimes the smell of someone was a comfort on a bad day, coming up empty handed she had chanced the Mayor’s room and the scene that had greeted her was similar to the one she walked into now. 

Regina lay on her side Emma’s pillow clutched to her chest, she saw bare shoulder peeking from beneath purple sheets, the way that color looked against the slightly tanned skin of the older woman was art. This was her girlfriend now, this was her son’s other Mother, the woman she’d suddenly fallen in love with out of the blue, and the feelings were mutual, she is a picture of beauty this woman and the blonde wonders each and every day how she could have been so lucky. 

At the creak of the door hinges, as the younger woman squeezes between door and frame to enter dark lashes flutter slightly before mocha orbs peer towards the welcome intruder.

“Mhmm, smells like desert,” she props herself up on one elbow, head resting on hand.

“I don’t just want pie for desert,” Emma winks and moves into the room further closing the door with a soft kick.

Brown eyes light up, “Oh, and what is it that you want to eat with your pie dear,” she purrs, her body is awake now, arousal beginning to build. 

Emma sets the pie and whipped cream on the nightstand near her side then turns to face Regina, “I want to eat off of you and then eat you.”

“And how do you know I’d allow such activities to occur,” she challenges loving the fire in emerald eyes flicker to life, her own body begins to heat up, a drawn out stretch and she changes to an upright position the sheet falls to reveal bare chest, nipples already stiff peaks. 

“Take the sheet off of you and lay down, flat on your back,” the blonde’s voice is commanding, the darker woman isn’t one to take orders normally but something about the look in her girlfriend’s eyes makes her want to do exactly as she is told. It’s a change the lack of challenge between them, the battle missing, but it’s not an unwelcome one. She slips the sheet from her body to reveal the rest of herself to the bright yet dark eyes that gaze upon her as if she truly is a desert to be had. A tongue darts out moistening rose colored lips, her focus never leaves the woman in front of her who is now laying down flat on her back, she arches it upwards a small amount pushing her breasts up onto display, thighs spread slightly so that cool air tickles her heated center. 

The plate holding the pie is picked up, the blonde tosses the whipped cream onto the bed next to the Mayor and climbs onto the bed setting it down as well, she dips her finger into the slice of pie and sucks the digit into her mouth licking it clean, “Mhmm,” she swipes her finger through some more of the warm desert and hovers the coated finger over taut abs, the slight tremble is visible. The warmth of the food on her chilled skin causes her back to arch more. She starts a line of pie filling from just above her mound, it trails over the swell of her belly and ends in the valley between breasts, as the blonde’s finger leaves and she moves to pick up the can she’d thrown down next to the plate the darker woman’s back relaxes falling back down. Breath hitches, the anticipation does nothing to quench the fire in her belly, and as much as she wants to simply jump the younger woman in this moment she restrains herself wanting to see how this will play out. 

Emma pulls the cap off with her teeth and holds it there as she now aims the nozzle down and follows her pre made trail of blueberry with the whipped cream, the difference in hot and cold causes the Mayor to gasp and squirm slightly, “Stay still Regina,” her tone is soft yet still holds the command to it as was the case earlier. 

Once she’s done with her ‘artwork’ the blonde moves to hover over the olive mound in front of her, she licks over it quickly before she proceeds to start her path she’s drawn for herself. A skilled tongue swirls through the filling and cream, it sets her tastebuds ablaze, the mixture of the desert as well as the taste of the brunette’s skin, she swears the older woman tastes of apples and spices. She sucks and nips at the flesh as she comes up to the swell of stomach she continues sans teeth, featherlight kisses follow after the filling is gone. 

Tan hands fly to golden curls, she can’t keep still any longer, she needs something to hold onto, something to anchor her, Emma lifts her head and grins, “Em-ma,” the sudden loss of those lips and tongue, hips buck and the Deputy resumes her attentions to the trail she’d made, the hands in her hair try to speed it along, the Mayor attempts to pull the blonde to her breasts but they don’t share the same plans at the moment. 

“Patience,” the lighter woman chides, she doesn’t intend to make the other wait any longer but she’s not going to let her in on that. Before another protest leaves luscious lips a warm mouth is wrapped around a strained nipple, the words become a hiss, a breathless curse. 

“Fuck,” teeth graze as two fingers come to tweak it’s twin, she’s gentle in her ministrations, she know she’s sensitive yet likes the attention, “Em-,” the fingers on her nipple give one final pinch and then trails down to her wetness. She’s soaked, questing digits slide up her slit parting drenched folds, one finger slides in only up to the second knuckle, it curls forward slightly. The mouth on her chest leaves with one final swirl of a tongue and moves upward still, her next goal is reached, an olive lobe is tugged, and the blonde’s voice comes out husky. 

“I want you to cum for me, but not just yet Madame Mayor,” the sole finger moves in and out, thrusting slow and shallow, just enough to start driving the brunette mad, “I haven’t had my fill of desert yet,” she pushes herself up with her free arm, the other still keeps the motion of the finger, she grabs the whipped cream and aims it downward leaving a bit of sweetness right above her swollen clit, just on the hood. 

Hips buck causing the steady rhythm Emma had started to be disrupted, she moves down so that the desert topping is in line with her lips and moves forward to suck both cream and pleasure nub into her mouth, she sucks greedily. She’s getting closer, she feels herself clench for a brief moment, the taste and smell of the Mayor’s essence is driving the younger mad, she’s using the last of her resolve to not just dive in and fuck her girlfriend senseless. 

She wants to draw this out because she already knows the woman writhing beneath her won’t last long, therefore she shows restraint, casually flicking her tongue over the throbbing pearl then releasing it moving from her feast for the time being. Featherlight kisses atop her smooth mound as suddenly one finger becomes two, the pace still just as slow, she needs more, she meets the thrusts with her own movements trying to show the other what she wants, what she needs. Just as she’s about to move forward to meet those slender fingers once more they are no longer inside of her, the pink tongue that had previously been giving attention to her clit is now thrust into her. 

“Em-ma!” it’s a mixture of a moan and a scream, fingernails dig into the Deputy’s scalp once more, she let’s out a moan at the tinge of pain, it sends vibrations through her tongue right into the brunette’s core, in response she feels the clenching muscles trying to pull her deeper in. 

She curls her tongue and simultaneously sucks lower lips into her mouth, thrusting a few more times before withdrawing completely. She shuffles up the bed hovering over the brunette beauty and pushes three fingers into her without preamble, red lips fall open in a silent scream, the hands in long curls pull and their lips meet in an intense kiss that leaves them both breathless. Regina slides a hand from the silky strands down and cups the firm jean covered ass, “Why,” she moans, “Do you,” the fingers inside of her corkscrew and rub along her sweetly, “Pants,” is all she can manage. 

A come hither motion and her thumb comes to line up with her girlfriend’s clit pressing down on it roughly, a gasp, a shudder, she rubs circles over it. A gush of wetness coats her fingers making it easier to pump in and out, the pace she’s set is no longer enough, she clamps down on a tanned neck and begins pounding into the clenching core she loves being in so much. 

“EMMA!” her hands fly to the blonde’s back and she drags her nails up it leaving a trail of red behind, Emma’s breath hitches, she moans sending a vibration along a slender throat, “s-so clo-se,” her voice is barely a whisper, she’s already going a little hoarse. 

“Not yet,” she shifts to straddle a toned thigh, the seam of the skin tight pants lines up perfectly with her own bundle of nerves, she grinds down on the darker woman, the friction much needed. “I want to cum together,” she groans pressing down more firmly, she’s been so close the entire time and now she’s quickly reaching that point where she’s about to fall over the edge. 

The hands in her hair tighten to a point of almost painful and she feels the clenching, feels the tensing of the Mayor’s muscles, her own start to spasm as with one hard downward thrust of her hips she feels a gush of wetness from her own core, the brunette feels it as well and it does nothing but heighten her arousal. The blonde pushes her fingers in to the hilt, she curls them brushing the ribbed patch of flesh inside, her thumb presses down hard on the bundle of nerves and she grinds her own down while pushing her hips forward, in the next second they’re both moaning unabashedly, they join lips in an attempt to silence themselves as well as each other. 

Muffled screams of the other’s name as they both cum, together, bodies go rigid for a split second before they go limp, laying still the Deputy remains on top of Mayor, they wrap arms around each other. Their hearts beat rapidly still, they can feel the other’s as they are chest to chest, breathing is still rapid and shallow, eyes flutter shut to try grounding themselves. 

Finally regular heart beat and breathing are achieved and Emma rolls off of the darker woman grabbing the sheet to pull it over them both, she doesn’t care that she is fully clothed still and the other completely in the nude. She simply holds her tight and nuzzles her nose in the top of her hair, taking in her scent. Regina is asleep in no time at all and the Deputy cannot help but chuckle at that, she truly was exhausted and the pregnancy was definitely taking it’s toll, she recalled all the days she’d slept away whilst carrying Henry even in the early weeks. 

She grabs the plate and canister and places them back on the beside table not even caring that it wasn’t finished, then she curls back up alongside her girlfriend and lets sleep overtake her. 

 

 

20 weeks later ….

“Emma,” the panic in her tone is obvious and it causes the sleeping woman next to her to jerk awake. 

“Huh?” she says groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes sitting up, “What’s wrong?” 

“I think my water just broke,” she says hands holding her large protruding stomach. 

“Oh god, like now?!” she jolts up from the bed and rushes to Regina’s side, “Can you get up and to the car?” 

“I think s-so,” she hisses in pain, the first contractions beginning, “Help me.”

“Okay okay I’ve got you,” she helps the brunette to her feet and grabs her phone off the charger next to the bed, “We’ll get you in the car and I’ll call MM to come get Henry.”

“Call Graham for now,” she says through clenched teeth, “Deputy will be quicker to respond, he’s on duty.” Graham had indeed stepped down and Emma had stepped up to fill the Sheriff’s position, they’d been in said new positions for a few months now. 

“Alright let’s just get downstairs first,” and she curses herself internally for not having been able to convince her sooner that they should’ve moved to one of the bedrooms on the first floor seeing as how difficult it was for her to get up and down the stairs of the mansion, but the ever stubborn Mayor had said no, she’d wanted to keep their bed as it was comfortable enough for her to sleep on still with her aching back. Emma had offered to call Graham and David to help her move it downstairs but that had led to ‘well then we might as well move everything downstairs’ in the end they hadn’t made any phone calls and hadn’t moved any furniture. 

The journey down the stairs is a long one, a tedious one, every other step it would seem the girls would try once more to open their way out a bit more, Emma was half next to, half in front of the darker woman in order to aid her in the movement as well as be there to brace her when the contractions started to hit. Finally after what seemed like forever they made it down to the foyer and headed for the door. The Sheriff grabs the keys to the Benz from the basket by the door and opens the front door, she knows there will be no way of convincing the Mayor to take the ride to the hospital in the bug, she already calls it a deathtrap on wheels and with hormones raging as well as labor beginning she was not getting into an argument over which car she’d be driving to the hospital. 

“How are you holding up?” she asks her girlfriend whose breathing is coming in slow inhales as well as exhales, she takes that as her answer, she’s definitely going right into labor.

“How the hell do you think?!” she snaps and holds her stomach. 

“Alright horrible question,” she helps her to the passengers side and opens the door for her to let her get in. Once she’s in she takes the seat belt from the side and stretches it to the furthest it will reach and hands it to the brunette who takes it clicking it into place, she closes the door and makes her way to the driver’s side. Once in and settled she turns the key and the car roars to life, they pull out and she hits the light that sits on the dashboard that she’d pre loaded into the car, she didn’t want them to get stopped and she wanted to make sure that she could get her girlfriend and their ready to come into the world girls to the hospital as fast as possible once the time came. 

They pull up at Storybrooke General in no time at all, a record timing for driving there from 108. She kills the light and turns the car off right in front of the doors, as if she were in an ambulance and allowed to do so. 

“You’re going to get the car towed!” Regina manages between gritted teeth. 

“Told Graham to come by here after he gets Henry and park us close, he’s going to get the tags so we can be close when we’re all ready to go home,” she grins proud of herself for thinking so far ahead, she and her friend had planned this out two months ago. They’d spoken finally after the whole incident at the mansion, the announcement from the previous Sheriff that he was interested in stepping down. When they had first held conversation again that had been the topic of discussion, after that they’d slowly but surely started getting back to the before, before she’d known of his relationship with the Mayor. He knew the girls were his, but he had told both Emma and Regina he was not ready to be a father, he was content with the girls just knowing him as Deputy Graham, the blonde had quickly thereafter coined ‘Uncle Graham’, and the current Deputy was satisfied with that. He wanted to get to know them in case they later on asked, the three had a long conversation about the scenario and had all agreed upon ‘Uncle’ or ‘Deputy’, that those were simple enough to explain later on for as to how they came to be his title’s in respect to them. 

The expecting Mothers were glad to reach this compromise as they both knew from personal experience how children were curious, as well as the fact that it was never the child’s or in this case children’s choice in how they came to be, therefore neither woman had issue with the possibility of their girls having two Moms and a Dad. Henry was just excited to have two younger siblings on the way, being an only child for so long, his brunette Mother had been whom he’d confided in with that subject matter, about having become lonely, and he knew that she must’ve wished for someone to grow up with when she was a girl. She’d given him a sad smile at how much more grown he was than most boys his age, then again not many of them had gone through what he had, finding your birth Mother to bring them back to your adoptive Mother, watch them go back and forth for so long to then fall together only for something to force them apart again. He saw the girls as a link of their family, his Moms were back together and Emma already had clued him in on her next step planned with his adoptive Mother. 

As soon as they’re through the door Emma’s yelling for a wheelchair, Regina’s just trying to focus on her breathing as they’d practiced in the classes she’d taken through the hospital program for expecting Mothers, the blonde had gone and swore up and down to the Mayor that she would not go through it alone with just the doctors as she had, she wanted to be there for her. 

The nurse helps her into the chair and begins pushing her towards the labor and delivery wing, Emma trails behind with the bag they’d packed in tote, her anxiety is spiking, she just wants everything to run smoothly, wants this to go quickly for the brunette so that they can have and hold their girls. 

Once they get to the room suddenly there’s multiple nurses and doctors scrambling around getting her girlfriend set up, they’re helping her to change out of her clothes and into a gown and Emma is right there watching like a hawk, to say she is overprotective of her girl and kids in an understatement. Finally they get her set and up into bed, the blonde rushes to her side as ruby lips part to say something only to be cut off by a hiss of pain, a sharp intake of breath and she tries once more, “They’re coming rather quickly,” the Sheriff chuckles.

“It’s okay Gina, you’ve got this, and hey nothing wrong with them coming fast as long as they’ve given you time to be ready for that,” she doesn’t know how else to word it but she can tell by the flicker of fear in mocha orbs that the darker woman’s fear is that she won’t be dilated enough but they’ll be trying to make their way out. She can understand the fear and anxiety of giving birth for the first time, but she’s glad she can be here with her so she’s not alone. “Just breath and relax,” pink lips kiss an already sweating brow. 

“Easy for you to say Swan!” she snaps and then winces as another contraction hits, Emma simply smiles and takes the brunette’s hand in her own, she’ll take all the snapping now, she knows it’s the pain and all the happenings.

The next few hours pass in a blur, there’s screaming, yelling, tears, the blonde swears that new curse words have been invented too somewhere along the way, her hand loses feeling at some point because of the vice grip on it, but finally after what seems like forever they’re almost there, at the final pushes. Their first baby girl makes an appearance and the second is only behind her sister by a minute and a half, the sound of their cries is music to the Mothers’ ears, neither of them feels the tears anymore, but they both know they are crying, happy, exhausted, excited, so many emotions coursing throughout that the tears is the only way to release them all. 

“Do we have names Moms?” the nurse asks while two others busy themselves getting Regina cleaned up. 

The Sheriff nods quickly and looks at Regina as she says the names, “Alexandria Celeste and Allison Mae, Swan-Mills as the last name,” she smiles brightly, she’s a mom again, twice over, as is the Mayor, they couldn’t be happier. They bring the girls back in once they’re all cleaned and wrapped in warm blankets and have tiny hats on to keep them warm. 

The nurse gives Alexandria to Regina and Allison to Emma, and the Sheriff chuckles at the little detail she notices, little Alexandria would appear by some miracle to be blonde, she doesn’t know how seeing as both her biological parents are brunette but then again Graham had said twins did not even run in his family, so this wasn’t the first unexpected twist these two had thrown at their Mothers. Allison was definitely going to be a brunette, she had a healthy head full of hair already and it was dark, she couldn’t wait to see what color their eyes would be once they opened. 

As she holds the tiny brunette she can’t help but feel overwhelmed, here she was holding a newborn, a little dark haired baby, she can’t help it as her mind wanders to how it would’ve been to hold Henry, the tears roll down her cheeks in an endless stream. If she’d held him she wouldn’t have been able to give him up, she knows that now as she holds Allison, because as she holds her she decides she never wants to let go, as much as it hurts to have this realization she’s glad she opted out of holding her son, because if she had she wouldn’t be here right now. He wouldn’t have gotten his best chance, he wouldn’t have been raised by this amazing woman that she had fallen in love with, they wouldn’t be here together their own little family, the girls wouldn’t be here now either. So despite the ache of her heart at the thought of what she’d missed by holding him she comes to terms with the fact of how much more she would’ve missed had she, it doesn’t make the sting any less but it helps to sooth her rushing thoughts, she did the right thing, and she got something amazing in the end, a family, the one thing she’d always wanted. 

“Ma?” she turns towards the small voice, a grin lights her face as she sees Henry in the doorway, Mary-Margaret’s hand on his shoulder a silent command to stay until he’s told he can come in. 

“Henry, come meet your sister’s,” she gives Mary-Margaret a quick nod and mouths thank you as she lets the boy run excitedly towards his Mothers and sisters, she remains in the doorway allowing the family to have their moment. 

“We did it,” Regina says causing the blonde to smile as she moves to sit on the foot of the bed, she angles her body so that she can face her girls, Henry sits in the chair next to the head of the bed. 

“You did it Gina,” Emma smiles widely, “you did the hard part,” she says rocking their daughter in her arms, “They’re beautiful.”

“They are,” and the blonde leans forward to place a soft kiss on the lips she loves to kiss. 

Mary-Margaret snaps a few pictures on her phone of the happy little family and steps out into the hallway to give them their time together, she’s so glad her ex roommate has found her happy ending, she’s a hopeless romantic and seeing the two women together after all they’d gone through just pulls at her heart, she wishes them nothing but more happiness from this day forth. 

 

 

2 years later …. 

“Aly! Lexi! Henry! Gina!” she shouts through the too quiet mansion as she steps through the front door, to say it’d been a long day down at the station wouldn’t do it justice. She’d pulled a double starting with having been called in by her Deputy at nearly 3AM, it was winter in Maine and that meant ice and snow, setting up roadblocks and trying to organize with those who plowed the streets. It’d been a snow day for the town. 

“Mama!” the smallest brunette comes running as fast as her tiny legs can carry her. She’s definitely a mini Regina and she loves her Ma, her sister comes following behind her not fully running, doing more of a brisk walk. 

“Ma!” Alexandria exclaims, her little green eyes lighting up, golden curls bouncing atop her head. It still puzzled their Mothers to this day how one of the girls was a complete miniature of Emma, it didn’t make any sense but neither of them saw an issue with it, if anything it made them look more like family. 

She bends down to scoop both of her girls up and kicks the door shut behind her, “Where’s Mommy? Hmm?” she asks, Allison shrugs and Emma chuckles. 

Henry comes into the foyer next two towels in hand, “Ma,” he grins, “Mom’s in the bathroom waiting for me to get these two back in there for bath time,” he laughs.

“Oh so we’ve got two escapees?” she quirks a brow.

“Yeah Mom heard you call and just let them run, if you’d been five minutes later you’d probably have been greeted by two escapees fresh from the bath and then Mom would’ve gave it to you and probably made you clean the floor,” she chuckles at how accurate the scenario would’ve been had it played out that way. 

“Mhmm, well then I guess we should get these two back in their cell,” she says making her way towards the lower level bathroom, they’d deemed that the kid’s bathroom, it was where they’d bathe and everything for the most part, unless they were upstairs in their room in which case they’d use the one across the hall. That was one plus to living in a mansion that was for sure, they had enough bathrooms that one never had to wait in line for usage, something the older blonde was all too familiar with from her youth. 

They all make their way to the bathroom and as they enter Emma bends down to let the girls down, Alexandria let’s go no problem and heads toward her brunette Mother, Allison on the other hand clings to her Mother’s neck. 

“Aly come on baby girl, it’s bath time,” dark curls shake side to side and then a small face burrows into the Sheriff’s neck. “You want Mama to wash you up?” she asks softly. The tickle of her hair let’s Emma know that her answer is a yes, she hated being away from them so long but when duty called she had no choice, Graham only called her in if he really needed the help, otherwise he would try his best to accomplish whatever tasks needed to be done on his own. “Alright well I’ve got to put you down to wash ya kid,” the tiny arms around her neck slacken their grip and she lowers her to the ground and then makes her way over to her girlfriend. 

“Are the streets safe for the night Sheriff?” the oldest brunette says walking towards the blonde, the Sheriff nods and wraps her arms around the thin waist of the darker woman.

“Mhmm, very safe,” they share a quick tender kiss, pink lips then brush against the shell of Regina’s ear, “After the girls are down I want to have some us time,” she grins.

“That can be arranged,” she chuckles and they both move to sit on the floor, the girls rush over to their ‘opposite’ and once they are out of their clothes they are helped into the bath, Henry drops the towels onto the counter and heads for the door.

“I’ll order the pizza and wait for it.”

“My phone’s on the table by the door kid,” Emma says as he exits. 

The girls love the water, they have the little bath toys to play with but Allison prefers to splash everyone, Alexandria is content to have the little family of ducks follow each other around. 

“Allison Mae,” Regina’s stern voice comes out, small brown eyes widen and her lower lip comes out in a pout, “No no, that face doesn’t work on Mommy,” she scolds, “Keep the water in the tub dear.” Her next target for the puppy eyes is her blonde Mother. 

“Nope sorry kid, Mom said, I don’t argue with that,” she says this though all she wants to do is reach down and splash some water onto Regina and tell her it’s just water she’ll dry, she knows though that she’s just trying to teach a lesson. The lower lip that’s pouting now starts to tremble slightly, “Oh no Aly come on that’s not fair,” the Sheriff whines. 

Regina rolls her eyes and continues washing Alexandria who is ignoring the happenings just focused on the toys she’s got in hand, she’s definitely the quieter and calmer of the girls, they are opposites in so many ways, but they are undeniably twins, for they have their similarities as well.

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger dear,” the Mayor smirks, “Just like another brown eyed beauty you know,” she winks and Emma mutters something under her breath. “Mhmm what was that?”

“Nothing,” the blonde mumbles.

Regina laughs and her laughter causes both girls to smile and Emma is soon to follow, that rich sound is enough to bring a smile to anyone’s face, especially the blonde’s, it’s a beautiful sound. 

Allison stops splashing and moves onto the next adventure, she grabs one of the toys her sister is playing with and throws it against the wall of the bathroom, “Jesus kid, got a nice arm there,” the Sheriff says after having had to duck down so as to not be hit square in the face with the projectile. The girls other Mother shoots a warning glare at both her girlfriend and daughter.

“Can we just play nice for once baby girl,” the small brunette giggles and splashes, the water hits the Mayor drenching the front of her blouse, she let’s out an exasperated sigh.

“She is so yours,” mocha eyes roll in the direction of the older blonde who is trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

“She looks like you but is definitely my little,” a cheesy grin crosses pale features. 

“The same can be said about this one,” she says as she lathers the shampoo into short blonde curls. 

They wash the girls and get them out wrapping them in their towels and carry them upstairs to their bedroom, Regina had already laid out the onesie pajamas for each of them on their toddler beds, one is green the other is purple. 

Alexandria makes no fuss in getting dressed, Allison on the other hand as soon as she’s placed down makes a run for it streaking out into the hallway, Emma runs after her while Regina and the smaller blonde laugh at the scene. 

“Aly! Come back here! Come on kid! I had a long day at work,” she groans, of course they’d had to have one angel and one troublemaker, she loves it though, she wouldn’t trade these moments for the world. The sound of high pitched laughter brings her attention to where the little one is hiding, she enters the room that she and Regina share and sees the part of the blanket at the foot of the bed that drapes down shift. “Oh no, Gina I’ve lost her,” she calls out not really loud enough for anyone to hear but them, the desired effect is achieved though as more laughter and suddenly the blanket lifts. 

“Here Mama!” she squeals and runs into her Mother’s arms. 

“Can we go get dressed now princess?” she scoops her up and stands carrying her back to her room she shares with her sister. 

“No!” she giggles. 

“I’m so telling your brother he’s banned from teaching you new words.”

When they enter the room Alexandria is in her pajamas and getting tucked into bed, Regina sits on the edge of the bed rubbing the little girl’s back in soothing circles, “What did Henry teach her now?” she quirks an eyebrow.

“No,” she says as she crouches down and gets Allison into her onesie. 

“Ah, well it was only a matter of time,” she places a kiss atop short golden strands and rises from the bed, “Let me get her settled you give Alexandria her goodnight,” Emma hands the youngest brunette to her Mother and moves to give the already fast asleep blonde a kiss. 

Regina gets their other daughter into her bed and sits to give her a kiss goodnight, the Sheriff follows suit and surprisingly even with all the energy the little one always had as soon as she’d received her goodnight from both of her Mothers she too was fast asleep, snoring softly. 

The proud Mothers join hands and stand to leave the room glancing back once more as they exit and close the door behind themselves, and the Mayor leads them into their bedroom. 

As soon as they enter she strips off her still soaked blouse and hangs it over the drying rack, her bra follows and she moves towards the dresser to grab one of Emma’s oversized shirts, as she slips it over her head she then undoes the button and zipper of her dress slacks and let’s them pool at her feet. Stepping out of them she tosses them at the blonde who she’d seen out of the corner of her eyes was staring at her backside. 

“What was that for?” she laughs and throws the pants into the hamper beside her, “I’m allowed to look,” she grins sure of herself as she moves forward to wrap strong arms around a petite waist. 

“You’re an ass,” the brunette says swatting playfully at her girlfriend’s chest trying to push her away, the grip around her tightens pulling her close and a tender kiss is placed on a tanned forehead. 

“I love you too,” she smiles and then let’s her arms fall from around her girlfriend, “Now if you’re done insulting me,” she feigns mock hurt pouting out her bottom lip, “I have a question for you.” 

Brown eyes gaze into emerald, silently asking for her to go on, to ask her question. 

She takes a deep breath, she’d planned this out so long ago, she and Henry had spoken about it before the girls were even born, she’d wanted to wait until the right moment, she hadn’t wanted to ask too soon. But now the day before the girls’ birthday celebration, they were throwing the party tomorrow as Emma had worked today, not that the girls knew the difference, she figured now was the perfect moment. Tomorrow they could announce it when all their friends and family were around them, she hadn’t told Henry that today or rather tonight was going to be when it would occur, it would be just as much a surprise to him, though he’d find out once they went down for dinner tonight. 

She takes a step back and reaches into the inside pocket of her red leather jacket, as she finds what she’s looking for she begins to lower herself down onto her right knee, the brunette gasps, hands flying up to cover her mouth, “Gina,” the Sheriff clears her throat, “I love you, so very much, you mean the world to me, you’re the Mother of my children, you’re my closest friend, you know me, all of me, the good, the bad, and everything in between. We’ve definitely had one hell of a crazy ride, we’ve been through a lot, it’s been nearly three years since I waltzed into this town and turned everything upside down in your perfect little world. But it wasn’t perfect, and I showed you what it was you were missing as you did for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, with our kids, as a family, and I’m no longer satisfied with calling you my girlfriend. I want you to become my wife,” she opens the tiny black box, “Regina Mills, will you marry me?” 

The ring is a golden band, it’s set with two small rubies with amethyst in the middle of them, one small diamond on either side of the three stones that is embedded in the band, she takes it from it’s tiny cushion and looks up into dark eyes that are tearing up. 

“Yes!” Regina finally exclaims and Emma’s hand shakes slightly as she moves to slip the ring onto a slender finger, it’s a perfect fit and looks beautiful on her. She moves to stand and scoops her now fiancé up into her arms and spins around with her once. 

The sound of a knock downstairs and a yell of “Got it” is barely heard as they just hold each other tight, hold each other tight, they had found someone who understood them, someone who had a bumpy past but had learned from it and grown. 

“I love you Emma.”

“And I love you.”

 

FIN.


End file.
